Icha Icha College Life
by Kitsune Bara
Summary: Valentine's Play sequel With Axel in college, things get more hectic around the place. Especially when Roxas is introduced to adult chocolates. But how will they live their lifes now that nothing is normal? AU Rated for safety
1. Closet

**AN:** Ok, for the people who don't know, this is a sequel to Valentine's Play. So if you haven't read that, it'd be best if you did. Otherwise this may be VERY confusing. This takes place a year after that whole incident. And I just realized...I meant to name the last chapter on VP "Dance To The Death" well, I made a typo and called it "Death To The Death" T.T Sorry for the late story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except a Hiei keychain.

**Summary:** (Valentine's Play sequel) With Axel in college, things get more hectic around the place. Especially when Roxas is introduced to adult chocolates. But how will they live their lifes now that nothing is normal? AU Akuroku, Zemyx, Nasaix, Soriku Rated for safety.

* * *

"Do it, do it, do it!" Axel, Demyx, and Vexen said in unison. Beads of sweat rolled down Roxas' little face as his gaze shifted between the two objects. "Stop it, you're making me nervous!" He shouted. "But...Which one?" He asked himself. Axel put a hand on his shoulder with confidence. "The red one."

Demyx slapped Axel's hand away. "No! That'll be a fatal mistake! The blue! The blue!" Roxas snapped around and growled. They weren't making this any easier on him. "I agree with Demyx for once. The blue one is obviously the right choice." Vexen said calmly as he watched Roxas struggle at making a desicion.

The little one tugged at his own hair and ran his hands down the side of his face. "I...I.." Roxas quickly shot his arms out infront of him. "I choose the purple one!" He said as he flung a notebook into a shopping cart. The three older men threw their hands up in the air and sighed loudly.

--

Roxas got out a pen and flopped down on his bed. He then began writing in his new journal. "_Dear Journal, _

Today has been like any other day. After school I have to go visit Axel. See, I only get to visit him on Fridays. During the week he's pretty busy with his college work and what not, and on weekends he's too busy getting drunk with Xigbar. So he makes time for me on Fridays. After I realized he was going to be taken away from my life for four years after highschool, Axel and I decided to try dating. One thing lead to another, and before you know it, we're official boyfriend/boyfriend! The bad part is, I'm still only 16, and Axel turned 18 shortly after we got together. We just don't let the cops know that.

Sora finally let the word slip on how come Riku started going with him. And it only took three cups of sake to get him to tell! I'm so glad I'm over him, but it did take a while. At least it was worth it. On Zexion's 18th birthday, his 'best' gift was Demyx. Trust me when I say, having Zexion as a replacement roomy isn't exactly what one would call 'fun'. And with Axel gone, I used to have his old room all to myself until the spawn of the devil moved in. We used to share the same bedroom until Demyx got this 'wonderful' idea that I should now sleep in Vexen's room, while Demyx would move into my room with Zexion. Zexi does go to college, and he does have a job, but he doesn't live there, he just takes his classes and goes to the cafe on breaks. Damn having the option of living there or not.

Speaking of jobs, I recently got hired at Mickey's Bs. I'm going to quit as soon as I get enough for a car. Everyone now has a license, but only Vexen, Demyx, and Zexion have cars...Which would've been easier is listing who doesn't have one. I wonder what Axel is doing now?" He set down his journal and pen and stretched out a bit.

--

"Xigbar! Get ready! Roxie will be here any moment now!" Axel shouted at his roommate while hitting him several times with a throw pillow. Xigbar stretched out and groaned loudly. "But we JUST got back from class! What does it matter anyways? He'll be here to see you, not me." Axel hit him again with a pillow, except hard enough for it to almost burst open. They heard a knock on the door shortly after. Axel pulled the older man up by his collar before shoving him into a closet so he could hurry up and get himself looking half way decent.

"Axel! It's me, Demyx! Vexen and I are dropping Roxie off!" Demyx shouted through the door. The redhead listened closely and heard Roxas mumbling something along the lines of "Only Axel can call me Roxie." He quickly ran to the door and swung it open, greeting the three. Once they were in, Vexen looked around with a confused expression. "Where's that Xigbar guy?" He asked.

Hearing his name, the man walked out of the closet to see the three. "Did Xigbar just come out of the closet?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head slowly with his eyes closed. "Nah, he's still in denial." Demyx chuckled before ruffling Roxas' hair and walked out of the room with Vexen. "Be good Roxie! If you're having any problems, call Zexion. You know the number at his work and what to say, right?" Demyx tried making sure everyone had everything memorized.

Roxas ran his fingers through his hair, trying to fix it back. "Yes, _mother_." He hissed bitterly, yet jokingly at the same time. Vexen smirked when he saw a certain walk up to the door. "Did he just call you 'mother'?" Zexion asked. Demyx snapped around as quickly as he could. All he could do was nod in response. The three walked away, waving. When the door was shut, Axel could hear Demyx nagging his boyfriend about hurrying to get to his job.

Once they were out of earshot, Axel shoved Xigbar back in the closet. After locking the closet door -and ignoring the shouts- Axel grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. He pulled back, but only for a moment. "This week has been hell without you, Roxie." The taller whispered before kissing the younger one on the jawline. "Same." Roxas whispered back. Xigbar tried staying in the tiny room for as long as he could, but after a while of hearing them saying sappy lines and hearing kissing noises, he had had enough. "Cut it out you two! And let me out!"

He waited a few seconds before hearing something that really tied his stomach into a knot. "Does Xigbar still sleep on the bottom bunk?" Roxas asked. Immediatly Xigbar had started to remember the last time Roxas was there. Let's just put it this way: Axel and Xigbar have a bunk bed, Axel and Roxas sleep on the top, the top isn't too sturdy. 'Nuff said. He didn't even wait for them to try to open the door, he just kicked it down without warning.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The three rushed over to see who it was, but really it was just a man that none of them knew. "Hello, my name is Ryo. I'm the exterminator you called." He said as he got out a clip board with a pen attatched to it by a chain. He flipped through some paper and stared at a certain page for a minute. "Axel, right?" He asked, trying to get the name right. Axel nodded, but stared at him like he was crazy. "We called last month. What took so long? And can't this wait until tomorrow?" He knew that if he went along with this, they would all have to leave for a few days.

"We've been busy! And no, because we'll _be_ busy. Priorities sir. You can always reschedule for next week." The man wrote something down on his clipboard, or at least acted like he was. "You've got bugs?" Roxas whispered. Axel nodded sheepishly, not really sure he should've admitted that. "I'll reschedule, I guess. Just don't make it on Friday." Roxas tugged on his sleeve while shaking his head. "No! I don't want to be sleeping with creepy crawlies." He mumbled. _Creepy...crawlies?_ Xigbar thought in the background.

The redhead sighed and picked up a few things, as did Roxas and Xigbar. "All right, how long do we have to stay out?" Axel asked. The man looked at his clipboard and shrugged. "Just a few days." After packing a few items and a couple pairs of outfits, the three left the room to let the man do his business. "So...Where are we headed?" Roxas asked, following his boyfriend and friend. "To some guy's room across the hall. He'll either welcome us with open arms, or murder us in our sleep. Either way, he's the only one on the campus that I actually know." Axel explained. That didn't quite make the younger one feel too good, but he had to trust him.

They walked all the way down the 300 foot hallway, up a small flight of stairs, and another 15 feet just to get to a certain room. When they got there, it was almost as if they could feel an evil aura coming from the room. That couldn't be good. Xigbar began knocking rapidly on the door, while shouting "It's us!" as if the person would know. The door finally opened, but Xigbar accidently ended up knocking on the man's head a few times. He growled while baring his teeth, preparing to go off on them until he noticed Roxas. "Hey, Saix, mind if we stay here for a couple days?" Axel asked, smiling innocently. The man with long, blue hair still stared at Roxas with his golden eyes. "Actually, I do mind." He said calmly, looking back up at the older males.

Xigbar stormed past him like he never heard a thing. "'Kay, thanks!" He said happily, waving the other two inside. Axel shrugged and led Roxas inside, listening as Saix slowly closed the door behind them. "Thanks so much, Sai'! We really appriciate it." The man went back to staring at the kid, which was really freaking him out. _I always knew Axel and Namine had something...But I never expected it to be a kid._ He thought, thinking about how much he resembled the two. "After I'm finished fixing supper for Xemnas, I really need to go. Don't touch anything while I'm gone. I'll be back in the morning." Saix informed as he walked into a kitchen and immediatly opened the lid of a pot that was on the stove. He got a long black spoon and stirred whatever was in it before putting the lid back on.

"Wait, you're going to Xemnas' place soon, but you're not leaving until the morning? Ooohoo, someone's gettin' lucky." Xigbar teased. He rumaged through one of the bags he brought and pulled out two bottles of sake. He tossed one to Axel, and gave him a grin that reminded everyone in the room of the grinch. "Don't have another one of those 'chug-a-lug' contests while you're here either. You'll hurt someone..." Saix said as he watched the two pulled the corks out of the bottles, and was truly amazed how they only had to dig their nails in and twist it a bit.

"Kill-joy." Xigbar said as he pouted. Axel nodded in agreement, kind of forgetting that Roxas was there. "Roxas, that's Saix: Ruiner of all fun." Xigbar continued, watching Saix turn the stove off. "Ruiner? Is that even a word? Oh, um Saix? I'm Roxas. Axel's boyfriend." The boy tried being polite by introducing himself, even though it was a bit late. The man with blue hair was a bit surprised to hear the last part, but shrugged it off. Axel wasn't the first pedophile he had met. "Pleased to meet you. There are some chocolates on the table over there if you want any. But don't eat too many, they were made for adults..."

Roxas looked over to a table that had a box of chocolates sitting on top of it. Why would a guy like him have chocolates? And why were they called "adult chocolates"? It's not like they had porn painted on each one with icing or anything...Or...did they? "Ok, thanks...But why are they for adults?" He asked kind of curious, ignoring the evil looking grins on his boyfriend's and friend's faces.

--

"He is so loved..." Axel said as he watched his younger boyfriend sway side to side and back and forth, almost like a circle at times. His face was a bit pink, and he had a huge goofy grin spread across his face. His hair was a bit messed up, and because of his constant movement, his clothes were a bit more wrinkled than usual. He would giggle a little after every time he hicupped, which was quite often. Saix was in the back taking deep breaths while rubbing his temples. After he was calm enough, he went to the box of chocolates and arranged the candies so the empty spaces looked like they were just decorations. "Because they have liquor in them.." He mumbled to himself as he picked up a few items, such as a cooler, the big pot of soup, and placed the tiny box of candies on the cooler which was strapped around him so he had empty hands to carry the pot. He also placed a plastic bag full of other types of food on the cooler. "I'm leaving now. Please you two, do not get drunk. It's bad enough Roxas got drunk off candy...I need someone to be sober in the morning."

And with that, the man was gone. Xigbar burst out laughing as soon as he left. "This is pure entertainment! Who needs sake when you can just watch the little dude drunk off chocolate?" He snorted. Axel nodded, agreeing completely. They didn't know how, but it was very amusing to watch a sixteen year old drunk. They stared for a moment, and out of curiosity, Xigbar poked Roxas' forhead and watched him fall backwards, passing out before hitting the floor. Now that their entertainment was gone, Xigbar's grin came crawling back as both him and Axel pulled out the sake bottles again.

--

Saix reached his lover's house, a little late because of the unexpected guests. He felt a bit bad, leaving his house alone like that with those three. What if they found out he had a cat? Poor little feline. He tried shaking the thoughts off and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The man that answered the door welcomed him with a peck on the cheek. "Good afternoon, Superior." He said before returning the kiss. Xemnas smiled and looked down. "What's all that?" He asked, motioning towards everything the college student was carrying. They both went inside before Saix presented the items. "Well, I hope you haven't eaten just yet, because I've prepared a dinner for you. First I have a T-bone steak -sauce of choice-, along with a garden salad and homestyle, homemade mashed pototaoes. Not much into steaks and salads? Well I also made a pot of vegitable soup." He opened the lid to let his Superior smell the stew.

Xemnas smiled, glad that Saix was so open and silly towards him. He sure was a keeper. "Too much to swallow? Well I brought you some champagne..." He contiued setting everything down to pull out bottles of champagne from the cooler, along with with a tiny bucket. "..On ice!" Saix smiled back, happy that he found Xemnas. They were so good together, and it was even better now that Saix was eighteen. When he was seventeen and in science class, it was really tough except on the days Vexen took over. Though he was always filled with concern on those days, not knowing what that creep had done to his Superior. He was even happier that he talked Xemnas into quitting and just giving Vexen the job, because now he's a profesor at the college. Life was good.

"You spoil me, Saix." Xemnas said. He knew that most of the things Saix would have to cook there, considering it would be impossible to carry everything over if he cooked them over at his dorm. He didn't care though, it was the thought that counts. The only thing that made him feel bad was that he already ate. "Ah ah! Still one thing left. After settling down, have something almost as sweet as a kiss...Chocolate!" He said happily as he held the box of candies in front of him. How come he was so open, kind, and silly towards Xemnas, but no one else? Man were they missing out. Xemnas couldn't help but put the chocolates aside and slip his arms around the younger one's waist. He quickly pressed his lips against the other's, and gave them a tiny lick, begging for entrance. Immediatly Saix' lips parted as they deepened the kiss. Forget life being good, it was great! And dinner could always wait a little while.

--

Marluxia walked down a sidewalk near the edge of the road, trying to get to his boyfriend's house before he had to go to work. It seemed like everyone and their mothers had a boyfriend now. Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Sephiroth, Cloud, even Xigbar was seeing someone! He knocked on the door of the house of his boyfriends, waiting for a reply. "Hun, I'm going to work!" He said through the door, hoping he would be able to hear. The door opened as the man stood there with a smile. "Hey, Marluxia. You could've just called, you didn't have to walk all this way." He said.

"I know, Vexen. But I wanted to." He said back before giving a quick hug. He hid his face in Vexen's chest -even though he had to bend down a bit to do so-, feeling a bit bad. He would've called, but something made him come to visit...Which only made him feel worse, seeing how Vexen felt. He only started dating him to get closer to Zexion and make him jealous enough to break up with Demyx for him. He knew it was an unrealistic and greedy plan, but it was worth a shot. The part that was really bugging him was that he was actually starting to feel something for Vexen, and everytime he thought about if his plan would work, guilt would strike him like lightning because the thought about dumping his current boyfriend would never cease to run across his mind.

"You better be on your way. I would let you in for a while, but you're late enough as it is." The scientist said, waving as the younger one walked away. Life seemed perfect, but something seemed to be wrong. He would have to talk to Marluxia about that later.

--

A silver-haired boy spun around slightly on a tiny chair infront of a counter at Ze Cafe. A boy and two girls sat near him, talking to the bartender. "So Riku, what's it like having the teachers and prinicipal considering advancing you a grade -which means you would be heading to college-?" Zexion asked as he wiped down the counter. Some customers were way too messy. They could at least wipe the bottom of their cups before setting them down! Man oh man were those coffee ringlets the most annoying of stains. "Heh, it's nothing special. Even if they do garduate me and send me to college, I'm not going." Riku said, looking over at his boyfriend, Sora, then over at his two friends, Kairi and Namine.

"Suit yourself. It'd be better if you did though. That way you won't end up with a job like this...Or worse, you could have Roxas' job at Mickey's Bs." Riku jumped back when he heard Zexion say that. Was he hearing things right? "Roxas has a job? And of all places! Do you know his schedule?" He asked the other silver-haired boy. The other one nodded and smirked. "He works Mondays through Thursdays." Riku bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh. This was too much. He probably wishes he was rich again. "Hey you three want to go to Micky's Bs on Monday? We haven't been there for a while." He invited his three friends for a surprise visit for Roxas.

Namine smiled at her friend. "Sure, I'll go. I'm sure Roxas would love to see us!" She couldn't help but to let a tiny giggle slip. Kairi and Sora nodded, also wanting to go. Zexion turned around to make himself a quick cup of coffee. He wasn't sure why, but it now seemed like Roxas' friends were his friends too. "Be sure to make a mess. His job is mainly to clean things up. Did I mention his uniform includes mouse ears and a belt with a mouse tail in the back?" Sora lost it, he -along with Riku- could no longer hold back any laughter. That, they HAD to see. It was official. They were _so_ going over to Roxas at his job on Monday.

* * *

**AN:** I know, I know, this chap was short. It's also very late and lame. However, the next chap shouldn't be as bad. Ok, I want people to think of a name for Saix's cat, and submit it in a review if you don't mind. The one I like best will be put in the story at some point. Not quite sure when, may be next chap, may be the chap before last...Who knows. And yes, adult chocolates are real. Some chocolates have liquor in them 

.In the next chapter, Axel and Xigbar have the worst hang-over ever, but they have to walk 15 feet, down a few steps, and then 300 feet just to drop Roxas off, then all the way back! How will they make it? Stay tuned!


	2. Hangover Hell

**AN:** Hopefully the first chap wasn't too weird, but this one should be better. At least I hope so. Oh, and I support almost every pairing within the Organization XIII. Yes, even Mar/Vex. It's still tough to except some pairs, but I do. And so sorry about the late update! I had to spend the night at the hospital, and a ton of other crap has come up. New story ideas too.

And congrats phaz, I've chosen Syazem as the cat name. (I liked it too much.) If there is any other names entered, I may use them somehow.

* * *

Saix woke up to the bright sun that was shining in his eyes. He moaned as he turned over, trying to get back to sleep, but was startled when he saw a full grown boxer right in his face. He smirked, surprised that Xemnas kept the puppy he gave him, even though Xemnas doesn't quite like dogs. He sat up and stretched before patting the animal on the head and getting out of bed. He snatched his shirt and pants and threw them on. Apparently him getting off the bed woke his Superior. "Leaving so soon?" Xemnas asked as he got out of bed and began searching for his pants. One thing was proven right then...Saix can toss things very far.

"Yeah, I have to make sure everything is ok back at the dorm. Axel and Xigbar have to stay a few days while their room is getting fumigated. And they brought Axel's boyfriend, who got drunk...And I wouldn't doubt if the other two got drunk while I was gone." Saix sighed, as he picked up Xemnas' pants, handing them over. Xemnas pat his young boyfriend's back after pulling on the clothing. "And you let them stay there alone?" Xemnas asked, not exactly sure why Saix let them alone.

The blue haired man nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to see you, and I was already getting ready to leave when they came. So.." He looked down at his feet as he left the room with his Superior following closely. "In that case, I'll leave you be..I'll walk you to your car, and I'll talk to you on Monday." Xemnas said as he opened the door. That's when he realized... "I walked here." Saix said as he walked down the sidewalk. Xemnas followed, but led him to his car. No one should have to walk all that way, especially when carrying so many items! "Here, I'll drive you back. It's the least I could do." He said as he unlocked the passenger side door. He opened it up and let the blue haired man in before walking to the other side to get in.

--

The door to the dorm opened, but before anyone could see inside, Xemnas pulled Saix in for a kiss goodbye. Right as they were about to part, Xemnas opened his eyes, and pulled Saix closer. What he saw inside was six bottles of sake surrounding a passed out Axel, and seven around a passed out Xigbar. There was a mountain of candy wrappers on some boy's face. Must be Roxas. Everything else was tilted or misplaced and covered in garbage. If only he could hold that kiss long enough for him to clean the mess and hide the bodies. That's what Xigbar's ex-cell mate said too.

He held it pretty long, but that instantly ended when he heard a voice. "Proffesser Xemnas? What're you doing here? It's after school." Some random student said as they walked past. All the scientist did was glare at them until they were out of his sight, then turn back to Saix. But by this time, Saix had already turned around and almost lost his mind. Of course Xemnas didn't notice this until he turned back to the blue haired psycho. "Oh lord. Saix, go easy on them. It was indeed a foolish mistake but, they're only human." He was about to go on, but it was to late.

"Axel! Xigbar! What the hell happened?" Saix nearly shouted as he got more and more frustrated when he looked around the place. The three on the ground snapped awake looking up at Saix. Roxas wondered why there was a wrapper stuck to his forehead and one was in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and ripped the other one off his head. He had a bit of a headache, but it wasn't anything a couple of pills couldn't cure.

Axel and Xigbar on the other hand thought they were in hell. Their heads felt like they've been used for basketballs, soccer balls, footballs, baseballs, golf balls, and hockey puffs that were put into a blender after the games were over. Each time. Their throats felt like they swallowed a weed wacker while it was in use, followed by a lawn mower. As for their stomaches, they felt like they had eaten everything in the world that was rotting and molded, with a nice big dollap of expired yogurt ontop. They were sicker then one could imagine.

"Xemnas, you may not want to witness this. I'll talk to you on Monday." Saix said as he quickly gave his Superior a kiss goodbye and watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of earshot, he slammed the door shut as loudly as he could without breaking it, making the two groan in pain. Plus the vibrations really shook up their stomaches. "Axel. Xigbar. I'd like to welcome you to _Hangover Hell_. Welcome." The man hissed.

Axel ran towards the bathroom, feeling like he was going to blow chunks all over the carpet, knowing Saix would be pissed if he did. "Rule number on in Hangover Hell, Roxas must escort you two to the bathrooms if you have the urge to volmit. Since Roxas got a little drunk last night, he has to have his punishment too. He must go in, and hold your hair until you are absolutely sure you're done." Axel turned a bright red in the face, not wanting to put Roxas through that. Or himself for that matter. The redness soon turned to a light shade of green, for he couldn't hold it in any longer. The two went in, and Saix could hear Axel apologizing many of times as Roxas apologized back.

"When Axel gets out, you two will clean the entire dorm room. Until then, I want you to look up there." Saix said as he grabbed Xigbar by his ponytail (even though half of his hair was sticking out) and forced him to look up at the ceiling light/fan. "Your eyepatch is on one of the panels. Just watch it." He said as he watched Xigbar's eye circle around, trying not to get dizzy. Once he was sure he was actually following it with his eye, he turned the fan off and grabbed a step stool. "Now get it down, along with Syazem. Careful, he still has claws." Saix pointed at a white, fluffy cat that was holding onto a panel for dear life.

Xigbar carefully climbed the stool, wobbling worse the a new born giraffe. He swatted at the eyepatch, trying to get ahold of it, but that only made it move further away. He wasn't exactly sure why he was actually listening to this ass, but the only thing that kept him there was the fact that they didn't know anyone else on the campus. He finally got a grip on it and pulled until the band snapped, making him lose ballance and fall off, also making Saix's cat fall right on top of him. The cat hissed and scratched at the man before jumping into the comforting arms of his owner. Saix pet 'Syazem', trying to calm him. His hand trailed down the cat's back, but soon realized something. "Why...Is his tail wet?" Saix asked, frowning in disgust.

Axel walked out of the bathroom with Roxas following, patting his back. "Well...We tried seeing if we could fit him into a sake bottle. But only his tail fit." There was a long, awkward silence before Xigbar crawled into the bathroom with Roxas, again, following. Saix walked off, going to clean innocent creature in his arms. He didn't trust the three to clean Syazem for him, so he would have to do it himself. "Axel, clean every mess you made. But when Xigbar is done in there, you two are coming with me." The blue haired man said. He felt like he was babysitting four year olds. They had the maturity level of one, that's for sure. It wasn't too much longer until the black-haired man came walking out with the sixteen year old slowly walking out behind him.

Saix sat his cat down on a towel and led the three to the door. He made Roxas hold the older ones' hands and walk them down the fifteen foot hallway, and made them wait at the staircase. Once the blue haired man got there, he instructed the three to walk down the stairs, and down the three hundred foot long hallway, to Axel's dorm. They almost fell down the stairs, but Roxas proved to be much stronger than he looks by catching them when they tripped. Whenever they were too much for little Roxas, Saix would have to step in and help.

As soon as they got down the dreaded stairs, it was time for them to waddle down the longest hall in the entire university. Oh why did they have to be accepted into one of the best schools in Twilight Town? Couldn't they have been turned down but accepted in a crappier school? And since when has Xigbar had good enough grades to be accepted into any college in the first place?

There was plenty of wobbling, tripping on air, gagging, and tons of hallucinations that they were being followed by pink elephants considering that they were still a bit buzzed because of how many drinks they had. When they got to the room, Axel fell against the wall and just slid until he was sitting with his head tucked between his knees. Xigbar fell to his hands and knees, but soon collapsed completely so he was now laying near the door. Roxas just panted for a minute, feeling bad that his boyfriend was being tortured when he had a hangover. The only thing that made Axel feel bad -other than the nausea, headache, sore throat, dizziness, chest pain, hallucinations, and aching all over- was that he had ruined Roxas' entire trip there.

But Saix was the real problem. "Roxas, may I use your phone?" Saix asked, knowing that the boy should have some type of phone on him. Roxas nodded and handed him the little gizmo. "What's your home phone number?" He asked as he flipped the phone open. "Just go through my address book on there. The number should be under 'Father'." Roxas responded. It took a while to find the adress book on the phone and "Father". When he did, he was surprised to see that it was the same number for Vexen. "Proffessor Vexen? He's your father?" He asked.

Roxas shrugged, not feeling up to explaining. "I'll tell you after the phone call." He said, watching him begin to make a call. He then turned over to his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the head. He couldn't even begin to imagine how bad he felt. As for Xigbar...He just didn't care.

Why did Axel drink? Xigbar probably got him started. But he's underage! Axel never wanted Roxas to see him drunk, and Roxas understood why. He would act like an idiot and/or get their asses in trouble...Like this time. That's why his scedule was: Mondays through Fridays, he would focus on school. After Friday at school, Roxas would spend the night. After the younger one leaves on Saturday mornings, he would drink sake with Xigbar, have the hangover by Sunday, and be ready for school again by Monday. That's why Axel will never get his room fumigated again.

Roxas was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that not only was he curled up in the redhead's lap like a kitten, but Saix was also done with the phone. The blue-haired man gave the device back and sighed. "Your father is on his way to pick you up. Do you have all your belongings?" That son of a bitch! Not only was he basically controlling Roxas' life in a minor way, but of course he didn't have all of his belongings! He left them in the crazy man's room! He decided to wait and get them when Vexen arrived.

"Vexen isn't really my father." He said, not answering the question. "He's just a friend that adopted me after my mom was arrested. 'Consider it a favor.' is what he told me." Roxas nuzzled into Axel's shoulder, trying to take a nap. Yes...In the hallway. He needed the sleep. Saix nodded, understanding almost completely. There was only one thing he didn't quite get. "Why did Mr. Demyx answer the phone? They aren't..." He didn't dare finish that sentence after seeing Roxas', Axel's and Xigbar's eyes twitch at the thought.

"Huh? Oh, no! Demyx is dating Zexion. He only lives there because he -along with Vexen- used to be Axel's house-mate. Now it's Demyx, Vexen, Zexion and I. Oh, and Marluxia stays there a lot too." Before he could continue, the redhead took a breath, ready to speak. "Wait...Zexion is _living_ there? And why is _Marluxia_ there too?" Even though that wasn't the best thing to hear, that got Axel's and Xigbar;s minds off their headaches, nausea, and every other pain they had. Xigbar had a devilish grin on his face, getting plenty of ideas. Saix scowled when he noticed the two were no longer suffering. That would have to change...Immediatly.

"I thought you knew. At least about Zex..." The little one noticed that the man with black and grey hair was snickering about the nickname. Perverted ol' coot. "Noo...And Marly too? There is no way I'm going to let _that_ emo zombie and flower-loving fag stay at my apartment!" Oh yeah, hangover time was officially over. So was the feeling of ownership towards the apartment. At least he still had the house. How did he get the apartment before 18 though? Right now, that was the least of anyone's concerns. "Emo zombie?" "Flower-loving fag?" Two voices came from the right of them. The four turned around and saw four other not so happy people. "Zexi! Marly! W-what are you two doing here?" Axel asked, a bit surprised that they had gotten there unnoticed. And the fact that Vexen and Demyx brought them in the first place...How long had they been there?

Since no one was answering his question, he decided to ask a new one. "Okay, I can kind of understand why Zexi is living there...But why would Marly ever even drop by?" Axel never even considered a relationship going on somewhere. Not even when Marluxia looked back at Vexen with a charming smile. He hated being oblivious to any situation, especially in front of people he would have to see again. Wait...That wasn't a charming smile, that was a smirk! And..._Ohh my Goood._ Axel finally started peicing things together. Just not in the smartes way possible. "You're screwing him?!" Axel squeaked loudly when he asked. Passing students ran back the way they came when they heard that.

Vexen walked up to his young boyfriend and held him close, giving Axel the thought of '_oh yeah, they're screwing eachother.'_. Axel's stomach went into knots. He actually let his sixteen year old boyfriend stay in an old apartment where nothing happened other than his foster father and music teacher were getting lucky with two of his so called "friends"? There was always the option of letting Roxas move in with him in Xigbar, but last night he proved that he could never do that. But then again, he still had a house that he inherited a few years ago...That was a good enough plan. But Roxas would be alone, so he still had to think this over. "Good lord..Why are there so many pedofiles? Demyx, you're twenty-something-or-another and you were with Zexion when he was seventeen! Vexen, you're like...Thirty-something, and you're intrested in an eighteen year old? (Ok, so you aren't a pedo for that, but still!) And you!" He pointed at Saix accusingly. "You're with Proffessor Xemnas! And Xigbar's like older than my grandma, so who you're with, I'm sure was a kid when you started dating them." Vexen was a bit dissapointed to hear him call his rival "Proffessor".

Everyone except Roxas gave Axel a look that said "Bitch you did NOT just go there!". "Speak for yourself! You are eighteen, Roxas is sixteen! See anything wrong with that?" Xigbar asked. Axel shook his head slowly, not getting the point. "At least we were dating before it was illegal. Besides! He's not a teacher of any sort, and neither am I. Am I the only one who's noticed that everyone is with a teacher now? Zexi, Marly, Saix, and even you! Because you're with.." Everyone gasped, not knowing who it was. They all knew he was with someone, but wasn't sure who. Every two seconds that Axel dramatically waited, there was a heartbeat. Everyone looked around the room for an answer seeing how the dramatic pause was too long.

Saix grew impatient and annoyed by the heartbeat. He snapped around and saw some random student holding a device that made "relaxing" sounds, and it was set on "heart." "Would you turn that off?!" He shouted. The kid mumbled "sorry" as they walked away. Saix took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Now that the hallway was full of silence, everyone could hear a high pitched ring. That was annoying. "...Xaldin." Everyone gasped again, both surprised and rather disgusted. "Are you serious?" Roxas asked, not seeing any connection between the two. Axel nodded and smiled cutely. He watched his best friend crawl over to the wall and lean up against it.

"You mean he went to Xaldin after we--" Demyx shouted but stopped himself, even though he already said too much. Awkwaaard. "No, he went to Xaldin after him and I-I mean..." Axel looked down at the ground, also saying too much. "Well that couldn't have been too long because you and I--" Demyx stopped himself again, knowing that he had already made the three of them sound like man-whores.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, looking up with puppy eyes. "Demyx!" Axel whined, needing some back up. "Zexi!" Demyx said quickly. Zexion looked over at his so called rival. "Marluxia." Marluxia looked up at Vexen innocently. "Vexen?" He pouted slightly also with puppy eyes. As much as Vexen hated going to this one person..."Saix!" Saix looked up and growled, not wanting to help his boyfriend's enemy. "Xigbar." He said calmly, looking down. "Roxas." Xigbar said, quite proud that he could actually find someone who hasn't been called on. Now it was Roxas' turn...But who was left?

"Riku?" He asked, seeing Riku and Sora walking up to them. "Sora? What're you two doing here?" The two boys looked at eachother after looking at everyone in front of them. Did they miss a party or something? "Zexion talked me into at least looking around the campus before saying no to the whole college idea. And Sora just wanted to tag along...What happened here?" Riku asked, not exactly sure he wanted to know. Axel just told them to forget it. Everything got silent...Too silent. Until Sora snorted, thinking about what was planned for Monday. Riku elbowed him, shushing him. That loser was going to ruin the plan at this rate. But he was loved. He had to be, or else he wouldn't be alive.

Demyx sighed, quite embarressed and dissapointed. "Roxas, go get your things. We're leaving." He said.

--

The two teachers glared down at Roxas. How did they raise such a terrible child? Oh wait..That was his mother's fault. "Roxas, what do you have to say for yourself?" Demyx asked, tapping his foot with his hands on his hips. "I had some chocolate, and I passed out. Anything that happened after that is beyond me." Roxas said in his defence. It was no big deal to him really. He didn't know, and no one stopped him. That's all. No biggie. "Well it was a bad thing Roxie. You're all underage, and you can never do it again! Not until you're twenty-one at least." Demyx wagged his finger in the boy's face.

Roxas, Vexen, Marluxia, and Zexion gave Demyx a confused look. He was so stupid. "You mean I can never have chocolate again until I'm twenty-one?" Roxas asked, missing the chocolate already. Oh how he loved his candy. "What I think Demyx is trying to say is...Oh I've never done this before, it's going to be tough...You're grounded. Hm, not nearly as tough as I thought." Vexen cackled as he walked back into his room, waiting for the boy to come in.

--

Monday finally rolled around, and Roxas had to be at work in thirty minutes. School was tough enough as it was, but it was going to be even more tough to get ready for work and get there on time. He quickly hopped in the shower, and grabbed a few clothes when he was out before running out the door. Everyone else was still at school trying to clean up, so he had to get there all by himself. Why did he suddenly get the tune "I'm a big kid now!" in his head? He ran all the way to a stoplight, which was half way to the job when he remembered that he had forgotten deoderant. Too late for it now. It wasn't like anyone was going to lift up his arms and stare at his wet pits before taking a big sniff and complaining about how baldy they stunk, right? ...He better turn back now.

He quickly ran across the street to hurry up and get to Mickey's Bs. At this rate, he was going to be at least ten minutes late. He eventually made it to the restruant, and was only late by three minutes. It was a good thing he had such a kind and understanding boss. When he entered the building, he pinned a rat's tail to the back of his belt and put a goofy little hat on that had mouse ears. "Hey everyone--Oh my God!" Roxas began as a mumble, but ended up shouting out the last part.

* * *

**AN:** Oooo, what did Roxas see that was so terrifying? You shall find out soon! (Soon enough.) And am I the only one who has noticed that Demyx is the ho in the organization? He can be paired with anyone within the org! If you think about it, you can't go wrong with a pairing involving Demyx! (And another org member, of course.) That's why I'm having troubles on who Demyx and Zexion should be with. /: (Note: I LOVE the Zemyx pairing, but I also want them to move on and date someone they truly belong with.)

In the next chapter, Roxas must be the most laughed at person on the face of the planet. Axel and Xigbar each visit someone near and dear to them, but is that a good thing? Stay tuned!


	3. Old Friends Reunite

**AN:** Ok, last chapter was weirder than the first. o.o; I'll change that when I can, or try to make this one better. (Which I highly doubt because of what I have planned for this chap.) And fanfiction is messing up again, so I can't reply to reviews. Xiana: Gracias. Oh, and here's the pic for your story in case you didn't get the e-mail:

http:(double slash)usera(dot)imagecave(dot)com(slash)Miss(underscore)Dissaster(slash)Emo(dot)bmp(dot)jpg

Phaz: You don't? x3 That's funny. It looks like it's pronounced "Seeyah-zim"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Luxor the casino. (There's an actual casino called Luxor. Creepy, no?)

* * *

Axel and Xigbar were happy as ever that they finally cleaned Saix's room and that Saix never kicked them out. And what really put the icing on the cake was that by the time Monday came, it was safe to go back to their own room. They were a bit late for first period, but at least they showed up. After school there was a basketball team playing out on the basketball court just to entertain some of the students at the university. Axel decided to go ahead and watch it, but Xigbar told him he couldn't make it because he was busy; which was understandable.

During most of the game, Axel did his homework, and afterwards he just sat up on the bleachers still doing work alone. He heard someone come through the gates, but when he looked away from the paper he didn't see anyone. The only thing he noticed was an open gate. Maybe someone that he didn't see left. He shrugged it off and continued writing down answers to the questions he knew..Or thought he knew at least. He then heard something that sounded like a flag flapping in the wind. But there was no flag around that area. As odd as that was, he ignored it for as long as he could. Right after he heard the "flag" a shirt hit him in the back of the head. What in God's name was going on?

He let the shirt slide off before looking around, still not getting up. The one thing that caught his attention was a familiar moan. He memorized every moan he heard and who it came from, so he felt a bit embarressed that he knew who it was coming from...But the real question was _where_ was it coming from? He tried ignoring that too, but the moaning only got louder. So he finally got up and checked under each bleacher. Eventually he found the source. Some man that resembled an ape was embracing his best friend in their birthday suits. "Xigbar! Xaldin? Oh dear God."

--

"Happy Rocks-Ass Day!" Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine chimed. They had somehow convinced Roxas' manager to let them set up a very small part of the restruant to celebrate Roxas' five month-three week-one day-162 shifts anniversary. There was a large peice of paper hung high that said "Happy Rocks-Ass Day" with many glitters on it. There were a few balloons tied to each corner of a table that was under the big peice of paper, and a few balloons tied to each chair surrounding the table. There was a "reserved" sign on the table, so no one sat at it. There was glittery confetti around the area, making the scene that much more gay. "What the hell is all this?" Roxas asked, trying to hide himself from his friends. "To celebrate five months, three weeks, one day, and a hundred sixty two shifts at work!" Namine tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

The blond boy sighed, guessing it would be okay as long as he did nothing but work while they...did whatever they were going to do. He went behind the main counter, watching as his friends followed him there. "Guys, this is nice and all, but I can't talk with you until my break...Which is in a few hours." The four looked at eachother before looking back at Roxas and smiling wider than ever. "That's why we're staying until you have to go home!" Sora cheered, flashing his world famous, gunies world record breakingly wide smile. "We'll have the usual." He threw in before the other three walked to the table they had set up.

"That'll be seventeen, ninety-five." Roxas said, looking at the cash register. He punched in a few buttons to get it to open. "Roxas!" Sora faked a whine. Roxas just raised an eyebrow, waiting for his money. Sora just kept a pout on his face. Eventually the blond caved and pulled out his own wallet, paying for his annoying friends. He walked away to get the order he knew by heart. Four medium milkshakes, three cheese burgers, one fish sandwich, and four fries. Namine was a vegetarian. He set down two bags and four milkshakes, waiting for the brunette to take the food and leave. "You don't expect me to carry all that, do you?" Sora asked, eyeing the drinks and bags.

Roxas rolled his eyes and put everything on a green tray before sliding it over to the boy. Sora started to pretend that he struggled at lifting the tray, which only annoyed Roxas more. Why did he have to waist his valueable time like that? Seriously, if this was all those four could do was annoy the snot out of him, they needed to get out and get a life. "Take the goddamn tray and go to your goddamn table before I kill you all by putting one of Vexen's experiments in your food. If by any chance you survive I'll gut you all alive like fish and put your inards in someone else's burger, along with your own blood as the 'special sauce'. I shall show no mercy." Roxas whispered, hoping none of the other employees heard him.

Sora went pale, not sure anymore if this idea of Riku's was the best one he had ever had. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said, walking back to the table. He passed out the food, occasionally looking over at Roxas' satisfied grin. Sora kept asking Riku and Kairi if their burgers tasted any different before touching his own.

Everything seemed to be going pretty good until a certain blond female walked right in and sat at the "Rocks-Ass" table. Part three of Riku's plan was now in action. "Larxene! It's about time you showed up!" Kairi said loudly to make sure her male blond friend noticed that she-devil had arrived. "L-larxene? Why're _you_ here?" Roxas asked. He wasn't exactly sure why everyone suddenly decided to make this "Embarress The Hell Out of Roxas Day" but his shift was far from over, and so was his special day.

"Why wouldn't I be? I wanted to take pictures of your five month, three week, one day, a hundred sixty second shift." She smiled sadistically before snapping a quick picture. "I'll have a cup of coffe." As Roxas turned around and fixed the coffee, Larxene took more pictures. "Remember the time Roxas kept asking what that fish smell was at the grocery store, but really it was some lady behind us?" Sora cackled. Everyone at the table nodded and chuckled. This was the true part three to Riku's plan.

Roxas turned around and glared. Of all days, why today? Of all people, why him? "Remember the time we went to buy something to unclog the drains, and Roxas read that we had to put in two cups? He asked the lady behind the counter how much one cup was, and after she told him he said 'So if eight ounces equals a cup, sixteen ounces must equal a cup and a half!'?" Riku snorted. They all laughed and nodded, remembering that also. They swore that at times, Roxas was even more stupid than Sora.

--

Pretty much all they did was tell mortifying stories of Roxas until it was time to go. Somewhere along the line, Olette, Pence, and Hayner came in to celebrate with them. Axel came in to pick his young boyfriend up. Right before they walked out together, Olette stopped them by grabbing Roxas by the arm. "Wait, you can't leave until you hear the finale!" She chirped. "Axel? Did you know anything about today?" The guest of honor whispered. Axel nodded, sorry that he didn't warn Roxie. "Of course. I chose the name." Roxas finally figured out why everyone was doing this! They all hated him. That was the most logical explanation he could think of other than they were replaced by mind devouring aliens.

Everyone that was there earlier took a deep breath in with evil grins on their faces. Except Namine's didn't look quite right because she had never smiled evilly before. "Ohh fooor he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny! His name is Roxas Saxor, his name is Roxas Saxor, his name is Roxas Saxor, which nobody can deny. He's a really good worker at Mickey's Bs, he's a really good worker at Mickey's Bs, he's a really good worker at Mickey's Bs, which nobody can deny. He has a boyfriend named Axel, he has a boyfriend named Axel, he has a boyfriend named Axel, which _he_ cannot deny. His boyfriend is a pyromaniac-pedophile, his boyfriend is pyromaniac-pedophile, his boyfriend is a pyromaniac-pedophile, which nobody can deny!" They would've sang more, but they were already choking on laughter as it was.

"Axel...Let's go before they get a monkey on a unicycle." Roxas said walking out with Axel following. "Hey Rox, I know what could cheer you up! More like, who. I want you to meet a good friend of mine." The redhead said. He was trying to forget about what he saw under the bleachers earlier that day, and this was bound to at least make him forget for a while.

--

"A casino?" Roxas asked as Axel drove into a parking lot of a huge casino. He must've fallen asleep during the drive or something because that was a long drive but he didn't remember hardly any of it. "Yeah, the owner of the place is a really great guy. He says he wants to meet you, so today is probably the best day to do so." Axel said and led him inside. They both knew that Roxas wasn't old enough to go in, but as long as he didn't play any games they should be alright. They got in without a problem and were now headed up to a counter. There was man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a gootee wiping off the marble counter with a white cloth.

That both sat on a stool infront of the counter. "Hey Lux! I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Roxas." Axel said proudly, pointing at Roxas. "Roxas? Roxas Saxor?" The man asked, leaning forward to get a better look. "Luxord? Is that you?" Roxas asked, positive that he knew this man. The looks alone made him think he knew him, but what really made it obvious to him was the british accent.

"You two know eachother?" Axel asked. He was happy that they knew eachother in one way, but then again a bit dissapointed that he didn't get to introduce them to eachother for the first time. "If this is the Roxas I know, then yes. His mum and I were really good friends. Roxie here used to spend a lot of time at my place along with his cousin, and that Larxene girl." Luxord said, trying to think of why he hadn't seen Mrs. Saxor in a year. "My cousin? I don't remember my cousin coming over...In fact, I don't even remember having a cousin!" Roxas began to think that maybe this was the wrong guy, so Axel wouldn't be too dissapointed.

Luxord nodded. "Sora, I think was his name. Spiky, cinnamon colored hair, blue eyes, wide smile.." He would've gone on, but he knew he got the point across. "I know that Sora went, but he's my cousin? I'm going to be sick now." Roxas groaned and held his stomach. Axel put an arm across his boyfriend's shoulders then rubbed his back gently. They're cousins? Who knew! "So how have you been?" Luxord asked. "Good for the most part." Roxas answered, shurgging it off. "Are you and Larxene still...?" Luxord left the question at that, not wanting to say too much in front of Axel.

Roxas gave him a confused look, not understanding at first. "Still wha-Oh...Oh! No, not at all. I have Axel now." Roxas didn't catch on all that quick, but at least he did before the casino owner had to explain. "Ah, that's a shame though. You two made quite the couple." Luxord said, shrugging. Axel thought he was just doing what most adults do by teasing Roxas by just saying they were a couple even though they weren't. At least that's what he had hoped. "Eh, that relation ended two years ago. Besides, I love Axel more." The redhead wasn't sure if he should be happy or depressed. So it was true his Roxie was with Larxene for lord-only-knows how long. But there were two upsides! Not only did the blond say "love" and not "like", but he said that he loved Axel more. That could be a very good thing. Or a bad thing.

"I see. Well as long as you're happy, I guess it doesn't matter who you score with." When Axel heard that, he went pale in the face. So he wasn't Roxas' first? That wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but he tried convincing himself that it didn't really matter. It wasn't like Roxas was _his_ first, so he couldn't complain too much. He began to remember the time he was with Xigbar. The memory wasn't that bad until he began to think about earlier that day...Xigbar and Xaldin? What a horrid image for him. "Damn!" He shouted by accident. All this time he hadn't been thinking about those two but one simple statement from a british guy made him get those images again.

Roxas and Luxord looked at eachother before staring at Axel. "S-sorry...Thinking out loud." Axel tried explaining himself even though there was no need to. "It's ok. This may not be the best time to ask, but why don't you two come over to my mansion for dinner on Saturday night?" Luxord offered, thinking it was a splendid idea. "Can we Axel? It's been forever since I've been there!" Roxas begged, giving the dreaded puppy eyes.

Axel wasn't exactly sure why he was asking him. If anyone, he should be asking Vexen or even Demyx. All he could do was nod and let a little "uh-huh" slip. He was still in a state of shock from the whole Roxas being bisexual thing. Or Roxas just turned gay? Either way, he was with a woman -a very bitchy woman at that- and for some reason or another that was very uncomfortable for Axel.

"Lux, do you mind watching Roxie for a minute?" Axel asked. He walked away without even waiting for an answer. He mumbled "'kay, thanks" as he trailed off. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but then again as long as he left those two be he really didn't care. "Roxas? Why is he about to walk into a wall?" Luxord asked, concerned about Axel's mental health. Before the kid could even shrug, Axel tripped over an invisble cat. Maybe today wasn't the best of days to be at a casino.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I had to cut it short, but everyone keeps getting the same exact ideas I have, so I feel bad if I go ahead and post them. (In fact, every time I think of an idea, I see it some where else before I can post it. T.T) So I hope you guys don't mind, but for now on if I have an idea that I really want to keep, be damned sure that I'm keeping it even if I see it somewhere else after I think of it.

In the next chapter, after hearing the three most important words, what does Axel do to say them back? Demyx is actually smart enough to do laundry, but what's so heart-breaking about finding a cell phone in Zexion's back pocket? Stay tuned.


	4. Why can't I tell you?

**AN:** Ok, so I have no idea what to type from now until the dinner, so basically it may just be all randomness.

* * *

Axel just lay on the floor of the casino. He tried getting up several times, but it felt like that invisible cat was sitting on him or something. Must be one fat cat to keep Axel down. Luxord and Roxas learned to just ignore him and catch up with eachother's lives. "So, about the dinner on Saturday...You can invite everyone you know. I want to meet them all." Luxord said happily. He knew he wouldn't be able to meet all the people Roxas knew by just inviting them to a dinner, but it was still worth a shot. Roxas nodded, already excited to see the mansion again. "And you know, it's a great time to go too! This Friday I'm going on a feild trip, so there won't be any homework to do on Saturday." The kid beamed.

"Where are you going on Friday?" The man asked. He glanced at Axel to make sure he was still doing okay. For the most part redhead was fine, but he was mumbling something to himself that was incoherent. And why hadn't he gotten up yet? Now it looked like he wasn't even trying. "A museum. Then to the park for lunch. Nothing special." Roxas turned around to see what Luxord kept staring at. Even though they were only there for a few minutes, it was probably best if Axel left.

--

"That was intresting." Roxas said during the drive home. Axel didn't respond to Roxas at all, still dissapointed. Axel could be so immature at times. The kid looked over and scowled. It wasn't like he did anything wrong. But if would make Axel happy, he would have to apologize. But not in the car. Saying sorry in a car never works. Ever. He waited until they got to Axel's old apartment before speaking up. They walked up to the door in silence, but the silence was soon broken by Roxas. "Axel, I'm sorry." He said before going inside the apartment. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "For?" He asked.

The blond's eyes widened, trying to think of an answer. Damn, he should've thought of that before. "Eh...For being a dipshit?" He looked Axel in the eyes, trying to see if he would believe him or not. "That's ok, Rox! We all have our moments." Axel smiled cutely and peck Roxas on the forehead. Roxas smirked, and slipped his hands in his pockets. "Roxie? Is that you? Get inside and close the door! It's cold!" Demyx shouted. The couple looked inside but stayed out. After pushing Demyx's patience, Roxas walked in.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas said. Axel nodded and began to walk away. "Oh, and Axel!" Roxas shouted, making the redhead stop and turn around. "I love you." Axel wasn't sure wether he should pounce his boyfriend and have his way right then, right there, run for dear life, or just say it back. "I..." Axel began but paused. He knew it was true, he even said it a ton of times! But now that Roxas was the one saying it to him while sounding serious, he wasn't quite sure if he could say it back.

"Roxas! Get your ass inside! Demyx is getting cold!" Zexion shouted, referring to the fact that there was a draft because the door was wide open. Roxas looked down at his feet and sighed. "I have to go in...Bye." He said and closed the door behind him. Axel stared at the door for a few minutes. "...I love you too...Bye." He whispered. He wanted Roxas to hear that, but he couldn't talk too loud for the lump in his throat wouldn't allow it. He felt extremely guilty for some reason. There must be something he could do to let Roxas and everyone else in the world know he loves Roxas and means it.

--

"Rox, you're late. Where have you been?" Demyx asked. He carried a laundry basket full of clothes to the couch and set them down. He was about to go to the laundromat so he was getting prepared. The kid looked at the baskest, confused because he had never known Demyx to do laundry. "I thought Axel told you. After work he took me...to his place for a while." Even though he was lying, he didn't want his boyfriend getting in trouble with Demyx...Ha! Who was he kidding? Without really responding, the young musician grabbed his wallet, the basket, and left.

Roxas looked around and didn't see anyone else around, guessing it would be okay if he had an emotional moment if no one was watching. He shoved a throw-pillow in his face and whined loudly. It wasn't like he was crying or anything, but he couldn't find out why Axel didn't say anything back. Maybe he rushed things by saying what he did...But one would think after a year of being together, it would be okay to say that by now. "Roxas! Shut up!" Zexion shouted. "Screw you, you emo, faggot-ass, douche-monster!" Roxas shouted back.

--

Demyx stood in front of one of the many washing machines. He searched through the pockets of everyone's clothes before tossing them in the machine. When he got Zexion's jeans, he pulled out a tiny flip-phone. His curiousity to see everything on said phone got the best of him. He went through the picture files first. He was choked to see pictures of cherry blossom trees, the beach, Mt. Fuji, and many other beautiful sights. Maybe the little emo dude had an artictic side. _Boooriiing. _He flipped through the recorded things next. They were mostly the same as the pictures, just in video form. Right as he decided to leave the phone be, he noticed one labelled "Marluxia". He went ahead and watched that before setting the phone down. "_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in Plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me--_" Demyx shut the phone off, not wanting to see any more. He was debating on if that video was for laughs, or if Marluxia was singing for **HIS** Zexy in his underwear for a little something-something. His best bet was to finish the laundry and get Roxas something to eat. Even though Vexen should be the one doing this.

--

He left the clothes in the washer and went back to the apartment. He could always come back when the load was done. He entered the building in a rush to show Vexen his little "discovery". He ran to Vexen's room, but slowly walked backwards because there was something that caught his eye. He saw Roxas laying on the cough with his hand covering his very bloody face. "Roxas! Are you ok?" Demyx shouted. The only response he got was a low groan. The man lifted the kid's hand for just a second to see what was going on. The blood that was in his hand went running down his arm and some splashed on the white carpet and couch.

Roxas had a black eye, and apparently the source of the blood was his nose, considering there was still a lot coming out. Demyx began to feel nauseas, seeing the red fluid everywhere. "Vexen! Get in here quick!" He shouted, trying not to gag. Vexen took his sweet time walking in there. Zexion followed the scientist into the livingroom, wanting to see what his boyfriend was getting all worked up for. "What happened here?" Vexen asked, walking into the kitchen area to get a damp cloth. "Zexion fucking punched me in the face!" Roxas finally shouted...The best he could anyway.

All eyes were now on the short emo teen. "Zexy! Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Demyx asked. Zexion didn't feel like repeating the name, because now that he thought of it "emo, faggot-ass, douche-monster" wasn't all that creative and punch-worthy. Then again, he could get the twerp in some trouble for telling that side of the story...But then there was the fact that it would seem childish to go tattling on the kid. Besides, Roxas was like a cousin to him, and the one thing he hated more than tattling was tattling on someone close.

Roxas smirked, just now remembering something. "Yeah, um...It was my fault...Today I saw my old friend, Luxord. He said you're all invited to dinner on Saturday." After saying that, Roxas passed out. He had a long day today, plus the blood loss might've had something to do with it. Vexen quickly woke him up so he could try and stop the nose bleed.

--

"So..Let me get this straight...You couldn't say 'I love you too', so now you feel bad..And in order to make you feel better, you want to buy rings? Dude, you have some major issues that you need to work out." Xigbar said. Xaldin sat behind him and sighed. "Idiot. If I understand things correctly, he's not just buying rings." He said. Axel nodded at the two. For the most part Xigbar was right. He was going to buy rings to make him feel better, but not just any rings. "Right, and I want you two to help me go ring shopping."

Xaldin and Xigbar looked at eachother then back at Axel. His intentions were good, but there were better ways of doing this. "I suppose we could, but are you sure about this?" The ape man asked. Axel nodded, a hundred and two percent sure. "Oh yeah! You two are invited to dinner at Luxord's mansion on Saturday." Axel had a big plan for Saturday. A big plan indeed. The three left to go ring shopping, for what ever the reason may be.

--

When they arrived at the jewelry store, they saw a familiar man with blue hair. "Saix? What're you doing here?" Xigbar asked. Saix sighed, wishing they never noticed. "I'm just getting Superior something special. What about you three?" He noticed that they had come as a group, so he might as well show that he noticed Xigbar wasn't alone. "We're getting a ring for Roxas. And by the way, my good friend Luxord has invited you and Xemnas to dinner on Saturday. Hope you guys aren't busy." Axel answered for his friend while also sending more invitations. Saix shrugged, actually considering the dinner.

The three split up and looked at all the diamond rings they had. Though they were also mainly paying attention to the price tags. Wouldn't want to spend to much.

--

After getting Roxas all cleaned up, they let him peacefully pass out. They left Zexion alone, seeing that he wasn't going to explain himself anytime soon. Demyx pulled Vexen into his bedroom to show him something. Not that you perverts! Gawd. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out Zexion's cell phone. He showed him the video of Marluxia, hoping Vexen could do something. "Why're you showing me this?" Vexen's eye twitched as he watched the video. Sure he would normally kill to see Marluxia in his underpants singing, but why was it on Zexion's cell phone? "Because he's your boyfriend! Can't you do something about it?" Demyx thought it was a great idea to go to Vexen about this, but he was oh-so wrong.

"Eh, no. Besides, it looks like Marly doesn't know he's being recorded, so you have no one to blame except Zexion." The scientist stared at the phone, trying to figure out why that pervert kept that video. Demyx finally shut the phone, getting irrated with the man. The "who did it" areguements were always the most annoying. "Hey! My Zexi would never do anything bad, and you know it." Demyx stuck out his tongue like a kid. The only thing that did was piss Vexen off even more, making him flick the tongue...like a kid. "Demyx, Vexen! Marluxia's here!" Zexion shouted. WHY must these people shout when they have a ton of complaints already? They act like they're in a house or something!

"This ends now." Vexen hissed bitterly. Marluxia walked into the room and hugged his Vexen. "Hi hun. Did I miss something?" He asked, noting the fact that Roxas was still covered in blood, Zexion had an ice pack tied to his hand, and it seemed as though Demyx and Vexen were going to kill eachother. "Not really, Dem and I were just-" "Yes! What is this?" Demyx interupted and turned the video back on, shoving it in Marluxia's face. "Demyx, did you know that you have terrible timing?" Vexen growled.

Marluxia looked at the video and turned beat red in the face. No one was supposed to see that! Now they knew he had pink frilly unmentionables! He only wanted Zexion to know that...And Vexen already knew from past events but that's beside the point! "Uh...That happened last year. Roxas recorded it and sent it to Zexi." He remained calm, which surprised everyone. Kind of. If they payed attention. Zexion walked in the room to see what was going on in there. "Hey, what're you guy doing? And why do you have my cell phone?" Zexion asked, snatching the device. He dropped it in his pocket and stomped out, not waiting for an answer.

Marluxia followed, but the other two gave up and just stood behind. They obviously weren't going to get any answer out of this. "Why does everyone hate me? They go through my things without asking, they treat me like crap, and...ugh! I get no respect around here!" Zexion nearly woke Roxas up by going off like that, but luckily he didn't. "We don't hate you Zexi, you just think we do. But the truth is, everyone loves and respects you. Some even fear you! You're just being paranoid." Marluxia tried reasoning with him, but this was going to be tougher than he thought it would be.

"Right, name one person who 'loves' me. Other than Demyx!" The shorter one demanded. He already knew about Demyx, because that was just plain obvious. But he couldn't think of one other soul. And even if Demyx loved him, it couldn't be too much. Or so he thought. "Easy! I...I-I know tons of people who do." Marluxia wasn't stalling on purpose, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Zexion how _he_ felt. Especially when Vexen and Demyx weren't all that far away. Even without them it was hard. "I thought as much." Zexion snatched his coat off the coat rack and left. Marluxia sighed and went back into the room with Vexen.

"I'm sorry about that." Vexen said, hugging his young boyfriend. All the young one could do was nod. He was trying not to burst into tears, but it was becoming much to hard. It wasn't the video that upset him, but it was the fact that Zexion felt hated even though he wasn't. Everyone had their immature moments, but his could be a bit...sad. Even though they didn't happen very often, they were bad enough to scar the people until his next one. Maybe that's why some people stay mad him?

* * *

**AN:** Sorry, cutting it short again. Two almost-confessions in one day!

In the next chapter, they may have found the perfect ring, but how low would Xigbar and Axel stoop down to to afford said ring? And what does Roxas find in the school paper? Stay tuned!


	5. It lives again as one dies

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to update. On Friday, November 10th my mom died. So I haven't had much of a chance to get on. Sorry if I don't put what Axel does for the ring in this chapter, but if I don't this chapter, I swear it will be in the next! (And if I DO put it in this chapter, then sorry I didn't take this AN off.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "How To Run A Pet Business, Set Up A Lemonade Stand, Be A Homework Helper, And Other Ways To Make Money" I only own a copy. xD (Yes, it's a real book.) ...Or yatzee. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong. I just can't remember, okay?)

* * *

Roxas woke up early in the morning, surprised that he slept through the night. Though it was only four in the morning, it was still a shock that he slept that long. He still had a little blood on him from being punched, but other than the slight dizziness, he felt fine. He wasn't quite sure if it was okay that half of his face was cold, wet, and numb, but he figured it had to do with the ice pack that was laying on the floor. He sat up, deciding he should get ready for school, so he would be ready to go by the time Demyx and Vexen woke up.

"Good morning, Roxas." Zexion said. He was in the dining area playing yatzee...by himself? Maybe he was just picking up the dice and throwing them down. What an _exciting_ man! "I'm not talking to you, Zexion." Roxas said, crossing his arms. "But...You just did." Zexion lightly tossed the handfull of dice across the table before picking them up and tossing them again. Instead of complaining, Roxas walked into his, Vexen's, and now Marluxia's room to get out his school uniform. What was with uniforms anyways? He almost always had to have one on. The school wants him to wear a uniform, his job wants him to wear a uniform, Axel wants him to wear...Yeeeaaah, we won't go into that.

When he went into the room, the first thing he noticed was that Marluxia had already left. Vexen was awake, working on an experiment. Shouldn't he be getting ready for work? Wait, why was everyone up so early? Surely they didn't all get up before four in the morning. He looked over at the bed and saw his outfit folded neatly with a little sticky note attatched to it.

"_Roxie,_

_After Demyx came back with all the clothes, I went ahead and folded your school attire so it would be ready in the morning. I hope you don't mind wearing this._

_Marluxia_

_(P.S. Does your face still hurt, or did the ice pack help any?)_" Roxas looked at the shirt, not at all pleased with the choice of colors. He didn't even remember ever having a pink shirt. And he knew for a fact that he didn't have pink socks. Unless these were the same pair of socks Marluxia gave him for Christmas. But even if these were his, he never wore them, so why were they in the dirty laundry to begin with? On second thought, he really didn't want to know.

He grabbed the clothes and walked out. Vexen never seemed to notice. A few minutes later, he walked back in, dressed and ready. "Vex, can you take me to school early?" The boy asked. Vexen finally looked up at him. "No. You never even started any of your homework last night, and I won't take you until it's all finished." He answered, looking back down at his experiments.

"I was busy! Can't I just do it when we get there?" Roxas whined. Vexen shook his head 'no' before waving Roxas out. The kid went into Demyx's room to get his backpack. He kept the backpack in there from force of habbit. Why did Zexion have to move in? If he didn't, Demyx would still be sharing a room with Vexen and he could have his old room all to himself. They were way too selfish for Roxas' taste.

--

Axel crawled to the end of his bed to get off. The one thing he hated most about having the top bunk was the thought that if he moved too fast, the bed would collapse on Xigbar...again. When he got off, he immediatly slapped Xigbar across the face. "Wake up! We're skipping class today so we can go back to the ring shop." The sleeping not-so-beauty opened his eye slowly, only to glare at his best friend. At times, he had to wonder why he chose Axel as a best friend and not someone like Marluxia. Unlike Axel, Marluxia was down to Earth and didn't slap people across the face to get them to wake up. "Go by yourself. You don't need me to find jewelry for someone I couldn't care less about. Besides, it's only five in the morning. Is the shop even open?"

Axel ripped the blanket away from Xigbar before shoving him onto the floor. "No, but by the time we get there, it will be. And do you really want to go to class? I overheard Saix on the phone with proffessor Xemnas, talking about a pop quiz on bio chemistry." The only response he got was Xigbar running out of the room, in search of a nice pair of clothes. Maybe even a top hat if it came down to it. Axel walked into the kitchen with a satisfied grin. "We're heading over to Saix's dorm before we go. His fingers are about as thin and boney as Roxas', so we'll use him to see what will fit."

While he was in the kitchen waiting for Xigbar, he made a turkey sandwitch, knowing that it was going to be a long day. "Seriously? Let's be realistic here. There's no way in hell we could convince him to skip class to help _us_." Xigbar said as he walked in, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. Axel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to make sure he there wasn't any crumbs stuck to his face. "Think again, mon ami." His devilish grin crawled onto his face, only scaring Xigbar more than usual.

--

"Thanks again for driving me to school, Demyx! I ought to thank Zexion for helping me with my homework, but...My face says no!" Roxas snapped around, pointing at his horribly beaten in face. Zexion just raised an eyebrow. He only helped with the homework because Demyx told him to as punishment for punching him in the face. "Roxas, I told you a million times, I'm sorry for punching you, but I had a reason for it. Now you either get over it, or I'll just have to do worse things to you. Are we clear?" Zexion stated.

"Clear as mud! Axel would kick your ass if you did anything worse to me! In fact, he'll kick your ass when he finds out about this. Which he will...On Friday." At times like this, Roxas seemed like a kid who just-so-happened to know how to cuss. Zexion knew that if he said anything back, he'd only be making this situation more childish and worse. But then again, he has to stick up for himself! He knew he couldn't just let that annoying brat think he won a fight. Especially a fight with Zexion! "If anything, he'll be mad at you for not telling him sooner." He left it at that, and walked away. It was about time he left for his own school anyways, unless he went to work. Damn work. "Oh yeah! Well-!" Roxas cut himself short when he saw Zexion turn around, glaring and his hand was curled up in a tight fist.

"Cut it out you two! Please!" Demyx pleaded. They could both understand him trying to stop them, but something was wrong. He sounded too upset. There was something about his voice, it sounded like he was going to burst out sobbing. In fact, he did have watery eyes. Freaky. When he turned back around, he sighed and continued walking up to the school building. Roxas and Zexion turned to look at eachother, hoping the other would know what was wrong. "Demyx? Are you okay?" Zexion asked, jogging up to his lover.

Demyx looked down at the ground and sped up when walking. "I'm fine." He said in an almost harsh tone. Roxas and Zexion finally came to the conclusion that it finally happened - Demyx was the first man ever in history to have a period. This kind of scared Roxas, knowing all to well what girls were like on their period. Well Larxene anyways. Hers were terrifying. So what if Demyx really was on his period and he became all ninja-y-and-will-go-all-whoop-ass-if-you-say-the-wrong-thing? But then, Demyx did act kind of funky when he had a rock in his shoe. So let us all hope that it's just the rock.

--

Roxas finally got to his class, Demyx went to his music room, Zexion took the car to his college, and Vexen eventually showed up so he could teach. Olette came into Ms. Gainsborough's class with a huge stack of papers. She placed them down on a random shelf and took her seat between Roxas and Sora. "What were those?" Roxas whispered. "Ever notice that the school newspaper never arrived yesterday? Well they're in today. Go ahead and look at one, I want to know if I did a good job typing them up." Olette beamed.

"You're the journalist?" Roxas asked, rather amazed. "Rox, you were the first person I told when I was selected to be the school's journalist! Okay, so Hayner was the first to hear about it, but you were the second." Roxas tried to remember her ever telling him anything like that, but he was drawing a blank. And he never read them anyways, so he wouldn't know. Or care for that matter. He decided to just forget it and go ahead and read the paper. Only this one though, because even though she was his friend and all, he really didn't want to read any newspaper of any sort. Unless Axel wanted him to, but that's a whole new story.

He stood up before walking over and grabbing a paper. He came back to his seat, but he wasn't sure where to begin. This was one of the many reasons he never read 'the paper'. Because he never knew where to start. Luckily Olette redirected him to a certain artical she had typed. It was something under a fake title called "BIG NEWS". It was so lame that they put it in capitals. This whole school was lame. Even though he never read newspaper, he even knew there was no such section called "big news"! Why make it up? Just because they were being so lame, he was half tempted not to read it.

"Here, just read that." She pointed at a certain page. It had to be something major because it looked like it went to the next page. Before he could even look at it, he heard Sora snort. That couldn't be good. He eventually dared himself to look down at the paper, and when he saw what was on it he couldn't help but to shout out loud. "**_Olette_**!" All eyes were on him now. But at this point he didn't care. There was no excuse for her to put Rocks-Ass Day in the paper! The pictures that were in there must've been the ones that Larxene took. And it was one thing to put Rocks-Ass Day in the paper, but it was another to put the picture of him spitting in Riku's food in there!

--

"Yeah, Saix? I hate asking you to do this, but can you skip school to-" Before Axel could continue, Saix closed the door in his face. "Now wait a minute! You don't even know what I was going to say!" He looked over at Xigbar, who just looked right back at him with the 'I told you so' face. "You want me to skip school to help you with something, right?" Saix asked through the door.

"Oookaaay, so you do know what I was going to say. But what I bet you didn't know is that...erm...Proffessor Xemnas is going to be there!" There was a silence, followed by the sound of a metal scraping against metal and then a click. Must've been the chain lock. The door opened shortly after, but not too wide so Saix could shut the door again quicker if he needed. "But Superior has to teach today." Saix remembered that he needed to get ready for class after catching a glimpse at Xigbar's digital watch. Damn that boy was stupid. "Yeah, well he said he already had a substitute called." Axel said, matter-of-factly.

Saix closed the door, but opened it up again wearing a coat. They went by Xemnas' classroom to pick him up, which confused Saix. Why would he be in there if there was a substitute? Better question, why did he believe those two? When they walked into the classroom, Xemnas' face light up. "Well if it isn't my favourite student! ...And you two. It's quite early, can I help you with something?" Axel and Xigbar tried ignoring the first half, and Saix made a mental note to put Axel on the permanet "Don't Trust" list. One would think he was already on there, but between the two friends it was only Xigbar. Axel was only on the "Trust, But Be Carefull About It" list. Until now of course.

"Actually, we want you to skip teaching today to help me with something. Really, we only need Saix's help, but he won't do it unless you come along." Axel said, and had a smile full of hope. He nudged Xigbar in the arm, making him realize to also put on a smile full of hope. "Superior, don't. I don't know what they need help with, but they're up to no good, I can tell it." Axel wanted to say something like "Shut up, Goody-Goody-Asshole!" but if he did, he knew he would never get his help. Actually, he knew that there was a high possibility that he would't get the help anyways.

"What is it you need help with?" Xemnas asked. "See, I need to buy a ring for Roxas, but I don't want him to find out about it. And I don't know what size his finger is. So I saw that Saix has thin fingers, and I thought that maybe whatever his size is, Roxas has the same. Thus, when I find the perfect ring, I want to resize it to fit Roxas...Or you know, spoil the surprise and sneak it on his finger to see if it fits." Xemnas stared at him, trying to figure out why he couldn't just buy the ring, do whatever with it he was going to do, and if it didn't fit just resize it later.

The silence made Axel give up hope, so he sighed, getting ready to leave and go to the plan of sneaking the ring on the finger while wasn't looking. "Isn't that just strangest thing? Saix gave me a ring yesterday to show that he really did love me!" Xemnas held up his hand, flashing the nice set of rocks that was placed in the golden band. "I know much it means to tell someone you love them, and how much it means to know that they love you back. So, in the name of love, I'll go!" This really embarressed anyone who was around to witness that, but at least they had Xemnas on their side now. And Saix. Mentally, Axel was shouting "_Awright!_". The four left the campus immediatly to get the ring.

--

It was later in the day, and Roxas was proud that everyone had their laughs about Rocks-Ass Day but eventually stopped at one point or another. Sure, he still heard a few giggles and jokes here and there, but it wasn't all that many. It was time for music class, which he was thankfull for. Ever since he started living in the same apartment as Demyx, music class had always seemed that much more fun. Except for the fact that Demyx was always calling on him, smiling at him, waving at him, and forgetting about the rest of the class. Aside from that, Demyx made music class easier on him. He was probably afraid that if he didn't, he would be beaten on or something. Maybe Axel scared him into believing that.

When he got into the room, he noticed that Demyx was wearing one of those black robes he had seen in the locker last year. Except, it made him look depressed. His eyes weren't as bright as they normally were, they looked...sad. Which made Demyx also look sad, because the main thing that made him look chipper was his eyes. Well, the really main thing was his smile, but the eyes backed it up. Speaking of his smile, it wasn't there like it usually is. He hung his head low, only looking up with his eyes. If he looked up at all.

He hardly spoke at the begining of the class, but when he did his voice was so dull and not full of life at all. He told the class just to practice on the same thing they did on Monday, and if they needed any help he was there for them. But when he would say he was there for them, he would mumble something afterward to himself that no one could quite catch. In the middle of all the banging, screeching, and other annoying noises these teens called 'music', Demyx got up and walked to the front of the room to write something on the big white board with a black marker. Which was also odd because he always used the royal blue marker.

He just made a few notes for the next class, and turned around to face the current class. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the class. Some of the people -like Roxas- stopped practicing their instruments so their full attention would be on him. Of course, he didn't noticed because he was so deep into though. At one point, both of his lips curled up into his mouth. He made a face, and nobody could tell if he was about to cry, or if he had some really funky looking smile. Which would have to be fake, because they knew his smile was nothing like that. A few more people stopped their practicing to stare at him, hoping they could figure out his next move. A single tear fell down his face, which he immediatly wiped away. When the people saw that, everyone had stopped what they were doing.

"S-sorry. I'm acting like such a baby today. Ignore me, and keep playing." He said quickly and walked over to his desk. No one went back to playing, but they all had the same thought: It was best not to bug him about it. Whatever "it" is.

* * *

**AN:** Awriiight. I thought I'd never get this chapter done! And to tell you guys the truth, I forgot that I made Demyx a music teacher. X3;; Eheh.

In the next chapter, how desperate is Axel to get this ring? (I SWEAR IT WILL BE IN THERE) Roxas overhears something he thinks he shouldn't have, but what? Could it have something to do with why Demyx is being all emo? Stay tuned!


	6. So close, and yet so far

**AN:** Ow...My hands hurt...I watched a puppy for five dollars, and that little bugger tore my hands up! Ah well. It was a cute little thing, so I can't complain too much. Plus it hardly hurt, and the owner told me how to stop it...so... **Anyways**, I may be even more slow at updating because of the holidays. And I have a few things to do this week so that may put me behind on typing. (Like puppy-sitting.) Plus I got this new story idea, so I'm going to be doing a lot of planning.

* * *

Axel and the gang got to the ring shop only a few minutes after it opened up. How lucky they were. They seperated from each other (except Xemnas and Saix. They stayed side-by-side.) to see what rings they could find. Xigbar called Axel over to see one of the rings he had spotted. "What about this one?" Xigbar placed his finger on the glass case, leaving a finger print. There was a silver band with five diamonds placed in it. There was on big one in the center, two small ones to the left and two small ones to the right. Axel shook his head slowly. "Too pricey."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought nothing was too good for Roxas?" He asked. This caught Axel a bit off gaurd. "Er, well...It's also very shiney. And shiney equals girly. I'm sure Roxas is manly enough not to like girly jewelry. And if I wanted the people I dated to be girly, I'd make things a whole helluva lot easier by going straight." That oughta put Xigbar in his place. Though it didn't, Axel still felt proud of himself for thinking of such a thing so quickly.

They continued searching for about another fifteen to twenty minutes for the right ring, when suddenly Axel nearly shouted "Saix! Come here!" Saix slowly walked over there with his Superior following closely behind. "Before you try it on, what do you think? I personally think the saphire brings out Roxas' eyes, and the golden band brings out his hair." Saix wrinkled his nose and frowned at the ring. That was one of the most awfull combinations of rock and ring he had ever seen in his entire life. Ever. Even Xemnas raised an eyebrow at the questionable ring.

Xigbar came racing over to see what was so wrong with the - "Ohmygod! Who threw up and chose their puke as a design? Dude, you could so do better." Axel sighed and handed the ring back to the man behind the glass case he had gotten it from. "I personally like the ring Xigbar chose. It's a bit up there in price, but I'm sure you could get it. And not to mention it would look great on Roxas." Xemnas said. How he would know was beyond everyone. But they knew better to question the King of Fags. (They would've labelled him the Queen of Fags, but Marluxia rightfully earned that title fair and square.)

"But it's like...seven hundred dollars!" Axel whined. He didn't have that type of money! Well he did, but he couldn't be spending that much money for a ring. It would be much cheaper to put a few quarters in an egg machine and try to make sure Roxas never noticed the plastic band and smiley face carved in it. "Actually, it's on sale for the entire week. It only costs five hundred and fifty dollars." The man behind the glass case had to throw in. Axel glared at the man, now making a mental note to never go ring shopping again. Or at least not to bring other people.

"Do you have at least that much?" Xemnas asked. Axel shook his head 'no'. "Well, I can let you borrow a book from your old school. It will teach you how to make money." Xemnas offered. Apparently Saix knew which book it was, because it seemed as though he was trying to stifle a laugh, but was failing misserably.

--

The four had left the ring shop to drive by Axel's old school. Which just so happened to be Roxas' current school. They went inside, ignoring the strange looks they recieved from the people behind the front desk. They were headed for a certain room until they were stopped by an annoyingly high-pitched squeal. "EEE! LOOK! IT'S AXEL!" Which was followed by many more fan girl screams. "I thought he went to college!" Another girl thought out loud. "I always have liked a college man!" "What is he doing here?" "Who cares! He's back!" A few girls talked amoung themselves. "YAAY!" All of the girls cheered after someone said he was back.

Axel smirked, glad to see he was still popular at the school. Too bad it wasn't the same at college. Only Xigbar and Marluxia considered him cool. Even then, Xigbar thought of himself as cooler, and Marluxia thought everyone was cool. He looked at the girls that were now surrounding him, asking him a ton of questions. Was he really that short one year ago? No wait...he was still pretty damn tall. Ha. "Axel, ignore them. Let's just get the book and go." Saix demanded. Xigbar nodded, acting like he was in a rush.

"Book? Which book do you need, Axie? I can get it for you!" Some random girl shouted as she got so close, their chests were pratically touching. He took a step back to get away, but there were too many girls for him to escape. How in God's name did so many girls get there so quickly? Didn't they have class or something? "First of all, don't call me Axie." _Only Roxas can._ He mumbled. "I told you never to call him Axie! It should be The Almighty Lord And Master Axel! Anyways, I'll get the book for you Almighty Lord And Master Axel! Just name it!"

"Axel!" Saix and Xigbar yelled in unison. "Girls, get back to your classes!" The person behind the front desk demanded. One of them had the _balls_ to say "No! Not until Axel leaves!" Because of that one daring girl, the rest were shouting "Yeah!" Taking advantage of the moment, Axel snuck away from the mob to run off into another room with Xemnas, Saix, and Xigbar. When they entered the room, Axel looked around, his and Xigbar's faces going pale. They knew this room all too well. They had been there plenty of times to know it inside and out.

"Prinicipal Sephiroth's room?" Saix asked. He has been in there many of times too, but not because he was a terrible kid or anything. He was just in a lot of school programs that forced him into this room a lot. "If this is still his room, where is he?" Hearing Saix say that relieved Axel and his friend. The last thing they needed was to walk in their old prinicipal's office -who which, may I add, was scary as hell- and then get their heads lopped off by the long sword hanging on the wall. They didn't know why his sword had a name, but that was the least of their worries. Poor Roxas still has clean and sharpen Masamune every week.

They began searching the shelves and drawers for the book Xemnas had been talking about. If only Axel and Xigbar knew which book, they could actually help look. But alas, they did not. So they were taking turns looking over Xemnas' and Saix's shoulders, and keeping an eye out for Sephiroth to return to his office. After a few minutes of searching Xemnas pulled up a stack of very think books. "Got it!" He took one of the books from the top of the stack. Axel looked out the window that was built into the door. "Yeah, but you're a bit late. Sephiroth's coming." He could see Sephiroth walking towards the room, talking with Ms. Gainsborough.

At first, everyone froze up, but they knew just standing there wasn't going to help them any. Hiding wouldn't do any good on their part either. Well, whatever they were going to do, it was too late now. The door opened as the two adults came walking in. I've chosen the chaperones for Friday's feild trip. They're..." Aerith stopped midsentence to look at the four figures in the room. "Hello, Sephiroth, Aerith..." Xemnas greeted, trying to hide his nervousness.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and just stared for a while. Whatever they were doing, they somehow managed to do it without messing things up too badly. "What is going on? Why are you all in my office?" He asked. "Long story short, we were searching for a book, and we'll be leaving now." The four tried to scamper out the room, but only Axel made it out. Though, Sephiroth grabbed the back of his collar and shoved him back in, that's not the point. After seeing Axel being dragged back in, they remained where they stood, but only for a few minutes. If he didn't speak soon, they would work as a team and barge out...Then run for dear life.

Sephiroth held out his hand inbetween the four, not knowing which one had the book. "Book. Now." He demanded. Ashamed of himself, Xemnas handed the flimsy book over. Sephiroth couldn't help but to raise an eybrow at it. "How To Run A Pet Business, Set Up A Lemonade Stand, Be A Homework Helper, And Other Ways To Make Money?" He read the title outloud. Axel and Xigbar's eyes shot wide open at the title. Xemnas seriously didn't choose that book out, did he? Perhaps it was the wrong one! "You know what? Have it. I don't even want to know why you need it." He shoved the book back at them and dismissed them.

--

"What the hell Xemnas?" Axel asked, furious. "Well, you can't get a job, not right now anyways, and you need the money to pay for Roxas' ring. Soo..." Axel glared at the book. It was for fricking first graders! But he had no choice to flip through the pages and choose a job. He opened it to a random page and said "That one!". The three others looked at it, and after seeing what it was, they knew that he never even looked at it. "A...Parent helper?" Xigbar asked. Apparently "parent helper" was just the book's way of saying "babysitting."

So Axel had to...Babysit. It can't be that bad, right? ...Right?

--

"How the hell was I convinced to do THIS?" Axel asked himself in rage. He sat in an uncomfortably low pink chair made of plastic. He was wearing a pink, frilly dress over his usual punk outfit, a fancy hat with a pink feather, a pink feather boa, a fake pearl necklace, and a fake gold bracelet over his light pink gloves. Infront of him was a short pink and white table, with pink dishes on it. The kid he was watching LOVED tea parties, and somehow got Axel to stoop down to that level. They probably had some help from Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas who were watching from a distance, laughing of course. It was rare to see Saix and Xemnas laugh, especially this hard. If only Axel could enjoy the site of their laughter. But alas, he could not.

"Axie-poo! Stop staring at other people and finish your tea! You have a make over you'll be late for if you don't hurry." The little girl demanded, only making the three laugh even harder. They were laughing so hard now at this point, tears were rolling down the side of their cheeks. "Aw, don't cry! You guys will get make overs too!" The little girl said. It was now Axel's turn to laugh, and he didn't pass that chance up.

The girl got off her chair and tugged on Axel's handed, wanting him to stand up. He stood up like she wanted, and followed her to another section of her room. She made him sit infront of a bed on a normal sized chair. She then instructed the other three to go sit in the tiny chairs as they waited for their turn. They each wanted to sob at this point, but for now the three in the "waiting area" had a final chance to laugh at poor Axel.

Axel hung his head in shame as the little girl took his hat off to work on his hair. She wrapped each spike of his hair around different colored curlers. After that was accomplished, she got out a make up kit. Axel coughed and gagged as she pounded tons of red blush onto his already blushing face. And his face was soon to be bruised if she kept that up.

--

"Viola! I've created masterpieces!" The girl cheered. Axel's hair was all curly and shiney, his cheeks were a dark red, as were his lips, he had on thick purple eye shadow, and his eyelashes were as long and dark as they could get. The part in Saix's hair that's normally slicked back, was now one big curl for bangs.The two long strands of hair that usually hang by the side of his face were up into blue ribbons. The rest of his hair had a big ribbon tied at the bottom. His eyelashes were also very long and dark (same with Xemnas and Xigbar's. The girl never ceased to stab them in the eyes with the mascara.) He had green eye shadow, pink blush, and a what seemed to be a gallon of lip gloss. No lipstick however, but there was lip liner...on his lips. Not around the edges. No where near the edges. But on the lips themself. He also wore a long, sparkly, sleevles dress over his clothes. Except he was forced to take off his shirt to wear it.

Every strand of Xemnas' hair was in a tiny pony tail, so needless to say, that alone made him look weird. He had a dusty gold eye shadow, a pale blush, but only on the cheeks, and a blue lip stick. Over top of his clothes, he had on a green cheerleader outfit. The top of Xigbar's hair looked like it was in an afro because he struggled so much when the girl was "fixing" it, so the girl put a blond, wavey wig over top...with the rest of his hair still sticking out. He had a very shiney red eye shadow smeered all around his eye. She put some on his eyepatch too, but he never noticed. He had many strips of blush across one cheek, because the girl couldn't decide which to choose from, so the other cheek had a blend of them all. He had purple lipstick, and a clear lip gloss, which star shaped glitters were stuck to. And over top of his clothes was a pink princess dress. Even though he scratched at it, and tried to rip it to shreads, that goddamn thing didn't have a stitch out of place!

"Okay, tell me again. Exactly WHEN is your mother coming back?" Saix asked, though he was surpised the lip gloss didn't glue his lips together. "At eight. I think that's when she said." The girl put away her make up supplies, ready to play some new game. "I should've known it would be late. Now I'm going to have to miss my massage." Axel said, grabbing the back of his neck and squeezed it a bit. Almost like a self-massage.

"Massage? You have one planned?" Xemnas asked sincerely. "Yeah, I have to have one every week or my neck cramps up. It's because of that little incident last year." Axel kept his hand in place, thinking of when Sora litterally ran over him. "Enough chitter chatter, it's time for a new game!" The girl declared. The four men ran off and into the downstairs bathroom where they found some well-deserved and needed make up remover. They locked themselves in there until they got every inch of make up off. Though whenever they looked at each other, they wanted to laugh.

They shed their female attire, leaving them on the ground. They didn't have time to fix their hair to how it originally was, so they went through drawers and took a few hairbands for themselves. After getting their hair up in buns, Xigbar ran out to Axel's car to get a few hats that were laying around. Before going back inside, he tucked all his hair under one of the hats, as did the rest of them when he brought the extra hats back in.

The little girl waited in her room, wondering when they would be back up so they could play doll or even house. Little did she know, they were taking their money off the counter and leaving for good.

--

"Okay, I'm never doing that again, that's for sure. And I'm going to have to call Roxas soon to let him know I changed my cell number." Axel said messing with his cell phone. Thank God he didn't give out any of his other numbers, so now the mother of the girl couldn't get in contact with him. "Now for a new job." Xemnas flipped through How To Run A Pet Business, Set Up A Lemonade Stand, Be A Homework Helper, And Other Ways To Make Money. Axel randomly slipped his finger on a page. "That one." He said after making sure it wasn't parent helper again.

"...Party planner...?" Saix looked at the page thoughtfully. He thought it would be a great job, just not for Axel.

--

Roxas had to walk home with his friends because Demyx decided to stay at the school for a bit longer and Vexen had left without him. Plus, Zexion had to go to work right after class, so there was no way he could pick Roxas up. Not that Roxas would trust him enough to let him. "Hey, everyone want to spend the night at mine and Sora's house tomorrow?" Riku asked on the walk over to Roxas' place. Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Olette accepted the offer. Very rarely did they get to see Riku now. Probably because he had way too many things to do. Who wouldn't have things to do if they got a chance to go to college even if they were only seventeen?

"Wait, I might not be able to go. The teacher's assistant, Mr. Setzer, invited me to go to the carnival tomorrow." Roxas said. "No, don't!" Olette immediatly shouted. This made everyone stop just to look at her. "Why not? We understand if he doesn't come. Who can turn down an offer to the carnival anyways?" Sora said. Roxas took that as a challenge to turn down the offer, but it really was a challenge he would just have to lose.

Olette seemed hesitant, but she knew she had to say something, or else Roxas would go. "I'm not supposed to tell you guys this, but you know how I said I was held back this year, and that's why I'm not in Riku's grade? I wasn't. Really, the reason why I'm in Roxas' class is because of Mr. Setzer. There's this rumor spreading around the school that Mr. Setzer is a kidnapping, child molesting, child raping, child killer. He only acts like a nice guy so no one will know." She whispered, turning around to make sure no one else had heard. "Why haven't we heard that yet? And why would they keep you in the same grade just for that?" Namine asked.

"It's only the teachers who know. And Sephiroth had to choose an older trust worthy student to keep an eye on him. So he chose me." This offended Riku, but only slightly. No one knew if they should believe this or not, but it did seem too thought out just to be a lie. "...Let's talk about this some other time." Kairi said. That was one thing she didn't want to think about. Ever. Seriously, no one wants to hear that their teacher's assistant may rape and kill you. Or even that they might rape and kill your friend.

--

It was one in the morning, and Roxas was still up, watching television. More like he was thinking about earlier, and the television just so happened to be on right in front of him. Vexen had woken up and looked at the time, not at all pleased. "Roxas, go to bed. Now." Vexen demanded, though he wasn't too loud, for Marluxia was spending the night again. Before Roxas went into the bedroom, he made his usual trip to the bathroom that was right across the hall from Demyx's and Zexion's bedroom. When he came out, he heard something quite awkward.

"Demyx, no! You can't do this. Not now..." Zexion said, his voice seeming sad and nearly desperate. Especially at the end. Roxas wanted to know where this conversation was going, so he placed his ear against the door. "I'm sorry Zexi. But it's probably for the best. Scratch that, it IS for the best." Demyx said, though you could tell he had been crying.

"What about me? What about us?" Zexion said back.

"I guess we should just move on."

"You have no idea how hard this is."

"I do know..."

Marluxia was sitting up with his ear against the wall, able to hear everything. He started listening in the same time Roxas did, so they both had the same thoughts. They were obviously breaking up. This pleased Marluxia to no end, until... "You listening too?" Vexen said. Shit. Vexen! What was Marluxia going to do about Vexen? Well, there was always tomorrow to think about that. Or so he thought.

* * *

**AN:** I thought I would never get this chapter done! In fact, I was going to put this story on hiatus before I could get this chapter up. (I may put it on hiatus anyways, but at least I provided you guys with this chapter at least. And don't go around thinking "Oh noez! Hiatus! It's the end of this story as we know it!" Because I am **_NOT_** letting this story die. I put way to much thought and effort into it just to let it die.)

_**Also, I want you reviewers to do me a favor. Obviously Axel didn't get enough money from babysitting one girl, so his next job is party planner, right? Well I want each reviewer/reader who wants to, type up a profile for someone you would NOT want to plan and host a party for.**_

In the next chapter, Marluxia thought he had problems last night, well those problems are nothing compared to what's about to come. Roxas makes a some-what hard decision, and Axel plans and hosts a ton of parties he'd rather not plan and host. Stay tuned!


	7. Famous Last Words

**AN:** And yet again, I was forced to retype this chapter. Anyways, I usually don't re-read the chapters I make, but I re-read a few out of boredom and saw some really mortifying typos. Do I always make typos like that? I'm so sorry if I do. I guess I'll get a beta reader whenever I get the chance. And hey, maybe the beta reader will push me to type faster?

Oh, one last thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter. For those of you who don't know, Icha Icha means make out. So yes, this story is called Make Out College Life. And thank you Xiana for the ideas. I'll be using some. (Sorry I tweaked one of the ideas though.)

--------

Xigbar woke up before Axel, which was highly unusual. So just for the hell of it, he climbed up onto Axel's top bunk to wake him up. He crawled ontop of the readhead, and immediatly found the perfect way to wake him up. He saw something on his ear, so he yanked it off as hard as possible. Axel snapped awake, screaming in pain and surprise. "Gah! Xigbar, what the hell?" He shouted. Xigbar smirked evilly and held up what he had just pulled off Axel's ear. "Nice clip on ear ring." Axel took the clip on from Xigbar and threw it down to the ground after examining it. It must've been from the little girl. "Let's go. We have a long day ahead of us."

--

While Roxas was getting ready for school, he was also thinking about the day before. Mr. Setzer didn't seem like that bad of a guy. The only flaw about him that Roxas could see was that he was full of himself and that he liked to gamble. A lot. And then there was what he had heart the night before. He never expected Demyx, of all people, to break up with someone. This made Roxas wonder what else about Demyx he didn't know. Though, in the near future, he was going to find out the most shocking secret of his.

When he was ready for school, he walked out into the hallway, and immeditaly saw Marluxia and Zexion talking in the dining area. "Zexi, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation last night, and I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do, please, feel free to ask." Marluxia tried to comfort Zexion. Zexion didn't want to look him the eye, so he lowered his head and looked the other way. "Thanks. Demyx didn't want anyone to know just yet though. And there is one thing." Marluxia perked up, ready to hear. "Yes Zexi?"

"You have a dorm room back at the college that you hardly ever use, right? Well, as you know I only moved in here for Demyx. And well, I'm moving out but I have no place to stay. So if it's not too much trouble..." Marluxia lit up like an over decorated Christmas tree. "Of course you can move in! If you want me to, I can move back in too. At least until you're settled. You know, to help you out and what not." This was all too perfect! He thought that he would never get a chance with his beloved Zexion, but now he knew that they would live a long happy life together in harmony, have countless romantic dates, share many passionate kisses, get married, adopt-- "I guess, if that's okay with Vexen." Shit. Vexen!

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'll talk to him about that later." Marluxia turned around to go into Vexen's bedroom, but saw Roxas standing there. "Oh, hi Roxas. Ready to go to school? I can drive you today." He offered. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. How dare he seem all happy-go-lucky when Zexion wants to move in, but turn as sour as toxic waste(1) when Vexen is brought up. "I'll walk." Roxas hissed as he stormed out of the apartment.

--

Riku went to school rather early for once in his life, so he was the first person in his class to show up. He drummed his fingers on the desk while chewing on a straw he had snatched from the cafeteria. Hopefully what Olette was saying wasn't true. Even if it was, Setzer would never go after Roxas, would he? Surely Axel was the only one who was intrested in Roxas that way, wasn't he? Even though class was about to start, Riku left the room to go check up on Sora.

As he was just about to enter Aerith's class, he noticed Setzer standing near the doorway talking to Roxas. "Hey Rox." Hey said as he walked right into the classroom. No one could tell if Roxas noticed or not, because he just stood there listening to his teacher's assistant ramble. "I'm sorry Mr. Setzer, but I already have plans for today. I just wasn't thinking about said plans when I accepted your offer. How about some other time?" The kid looked up at him, full of hope.

"I understand. Saturday then?" The man asked. Sadly, there were still plans. "Sorry, I've got a big dinner with my friend Luxord planned. Say, you're a gambling guy, so you might know him. He's the owner of Luxor." Setzer had a bitter expression, but lightened up when he heard Luxord's name. "Luxord? Of course I know I him. We're good pals."

"And why did the thought 'famous last words' pop into my head?"

--

"Yo, Axel! Look, we already got four messages on the answering machine saying they want _us_ to plan and host parties for them!" Xigbar pointed at the blinking light on the answering machine. "Four? Seriously? Great! If they think we're gonna be cheap, they chose the wrong set of people." Axel grinned sadistically. "If you were cheap, they still chose the wrong set of people." A voice came from behind them. Axel and Xigbar turned around to see who had entered their dorm room with them noticing. "Saix? How did you...Why did you...What?" The redhead wasn't quite sure what to ask first, so it came out as that.

Saix walked further into the room, shortening the distance between them. "Listen, I only came in here to tell you that I'm going to class today. You never got the ring yesterday, so that ruined my perfect attendence. And to make it worse, it ruined it for no reason!" This was probably one of those days Saix forgot to take his medication. If it was, they didn't have very much time to live. "But we almost have enough money! What if we do get the ring?" Axel whined. Saix glared at the redhead, twitching his eyebrows upwards. "Then you'll know where to find me. That being said, I must go to class now." The man wasted no time getting out of the dorm room.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Xigbar asked. Axel turned to look at him, then smiled and nodded.

--

"First up, a wedding. Huh. What an odd couple. Fluffy and Twinkles. Who in the right mind would name their children that? Seriously!" Xigbar examined their to-do list, and sure enough there was a wedding for "Fluffy and Twinkles". They got to the house they were supposed to be at, and the first thing they saw was an old lady on a rocking chair with a ragdoll cat on her lap and a pit bull laying next to her. "Oh, you two must be the planners!" The old lady cheered as the two walked closer to the house.

"That'd be us." One of them said happily. "So, where's Fluffy and Twinkles?" The lady took the cat off her lap and stood up. She pet the two animals before warmly answering. "These two right here. Oh, can't you just feel their love for eachother?" Axel and Xigbar looked at eachother with their eyebrows raised. Whatever this lady was on, they wanted some. "So which one's Fluffy and which one is Tinkles?" Axel asked, bending down and lifting up the cat.

Next thing Axel knew, the old lady picked up her and whacked him in the back of the head. "It's Twinkles, not Tinkles! And the cat is Twinkles." Axel dropped the cat to place his hands on the back of his head. He checked one hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "Alright! Sorry!" Luckily he wasn't bleeding, but Xigbar was laughing his ass off. "You so got owned by an old lady!" He cackled. Which, in return, earned him a whack by the old lady's cane.

To sum up how the rest of this went, this is all I can say:

"Twinkles doesn't like that dress." "Fluffy doesn't look good in that color." "Nothing matches." "You have to get three cakes!" "Hello, they don't match!" "That's not dog friendly!" "Chocolate? Are you insane?" "Are you blind?" "Hey, I saw you putting anti-freeze in the cakes!" "What? You're not getting them any wedding gifts?" "I said no chocolate!" "What did you just feed them?" "Clean up their mess!" "Give them baths before the wedding." "Be sure to groom them appropriately." "I said appropriately!" "Now we got to give them cds." "No punk!" "No rock!" "What the hell type of music is that?" "You know what? Nevermind. Let's just get my darling niece to play the wedding march on the piano." "We need to decorate the house." "Those look cute!" "That cost too much." "That would be perfect, but not for a wedding." "Have you no taste?" "Well, that takes care of one room." "The inside of the house doesn't match the outside, but it will just HAVE to do. Such a waste." "Stop being so scared of Fluffy, old man. He's only being playfull!" "The wedding was terrible, you guys are the worst!" "Listen you old bitchy hag, we're doing the best we can and you damn well better pay us our earnings!" Which was followed by another whack by the cane and lecture about respecting elders.

The two walked out with many bruises, black eyes, and scratch and bite marks. "Axel." Xigbar whined painfully. "Yes Xigbar?" Axel moped. "That wasn't worth it." "No...No it wasn't." Axel agreed. "Axel." "Yes Xigbar?" "This isn't going to look too well when we go to the next person's house." Axel twitched at the thought of doing that again. "Axel." "Yes Xigbar?" "I taste blood."

--

After the two got themselves cleaned up a bit, it was time to check who was next on the list. "Okay, this one we can handle. It's just a birthday party for a kid named Billie." Xigbar said. Axel sighed in reliefe. Nothing bad can come out of that. They went up to the address the caller had listed. Axel casually knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. The answer he had been waiting for came only a few seconds later. A motherly looking woman opened the door.

"Hello, who might you be?" She asked curiously. "I'm Axel, and my friend here is Xigbar. Do you know anyone by the name of Billie?" Axel tried to keep as tame as possible. He didn't want to be hit again. "Oh, you guys are here to plan Billie's party, aren't you?" She asked. The two nodded and smiled. So far, so good. And no whacks by any canes!

"Yep! So what's the theme for the party?" Xigbar asked. Billie's mother let the two inside before explaining. She told them she wanted it to be a pink, frilly, all-out girly birthday party. That seemed simple enough until she just had to add: "And we need a magician. But, since every 'magician' I've called said they needed at least one week's notice, you guys will have to be the magicians!" This was okay for her, but her only. Axel and Xigbar didn't believe in magic, for one. For another, they wouldn't know what to do, so they might ruin everything.

They were going to speak up, but before they could the mother giggled like a yaoi-obsessed fangirl who just saw every male she ever met start a ten mile humping line. She jogged out of the house, so she wouldn't be in the way of planning. The two left to a party store and a few other stores to buy what they needed. Thank god the lady would have to pay back the money they spent. Everything they bought was a white-ish pink color. When they got back, they wrapped a ribbon around each railing and the poles on the outside. They hung paper bells in each room, and they placed white table clothes on every table along with paper plates, plastic forks, spoons and knifes, napkins, and stacks of party hats. They didn't do too much more. They just twisted pink pipe cleaners around pens, pencils, and other random places.

As for themselves, they wore the lightest colored t-shirts they had and the lightest shade of blue jeans they had. They went to a magic shop while they were gathering things for the party, so they had all the items they needed. Including a "magic" wand, tops hats, cards, the whole shabang. Xigbar even bought himself a cape. But that's because he had always wanted one, but that's beside the point.

During the party, everything was going great. Though they couldn't tell which one was Billie. When it was time for the "magic" tricks, Axel and Xigbar stood behind a small table with an extra long table cloth. All the kids and the adults who stayed there sat on the carpet infront of them. "For our first trick, we're going to need a volunteer. Who wants to help?" Axel asked. Everyone in the room raised their hand, even Xigbar. "Oookaay. Which one of you is Billie?" All the kids put down their hands, and the only one that kept their hand up was an overweight man with grey hair, a beard, and wearing biker clothes. "I'm Billy. I'm the birthday boy. This is my 57th birthday." He said. Needless to say, Axel and Xigbar were trying not to throw up.

--

They managed to get through that without going insane, but it was kind of creepy. But they thought they would puke until they die, not because it was an old man and not a young girl, but because the man reeked of rotting fish and he put them both in head locks more that five times each. "Okay, the next one is another wedding, so let's skip that one. The last one we have should give us all the money we'll need for the ring." Xigbar said, looking at the to-do list. "But there is a downside...It's another old lady."

Axel groaned, but he knew he had to do it. They were so close to being able to afford it. No way was he quitting now. Though he still needed to bathe first. The rotten tomatoes that were thrown at him were really starting to smell. And the smells of rotten tomato and rotten fish were not a good combination. At least they got their money. That's all they cared about.

After they cleaned up, they walked up to an old log house. This shouldn't be too hard. They knocked on the door, and they were ordered to come in. They did as told and found the old lady in a rocking chair. "Hello ma'am, we're here to-" Axel was cut off by the old lady making a disgusting hacking noise. "Oh, I know who you two are. You're here to help me celebrate my death!" Axel began choking when he heard that. Xigbar just stared wide-eyed. The old hag ceased to mention that. She offered Axel some water, but he managed to quit choking to decline the offer.

They took a seat on her love seat that was located in front of the rocking chair. "I'm supposed to die today, and I want to celebrate! Oh, how I've waited for this day to come!" She grinned so wide and her eyes watered out of joy. "I've tried to make this day happen sooner but I've always failed.." The two didn't know how to respond to this, so there was only one thing to do. Bring up their payment. "How much money are we going to make out of this? And um, can you pay us now? Y'know, just to guarantee we get our money." There was no easy way of saying that, so Axel had to be blunt.

No response.

"Ma'am?"

No response.

"Oh God...Ma'am?"

No response.

"Grab her wallet and run."

--

They got to the ring shop minutes before it closed. They started scanning the glass cases for the ring, but they couldn't remember where they had found it. Each ring had a unique ID number so you could find a certain ring more easily, so they decided just to ask someone behind the desk for the ring. Xigbar was on the phone with Saix so he could get the ID number of the ring. Saix had seen the number when they were at the ring shop last, so who better to ask? The number was 867.

They went to the desk and asked for the ring that had the number 867. The lady behind the desk checked her computer, and after a few minutes she looked up at them and grinned. "I'm sorry, but that ring was already sold." Xigbar took a step back, afraid he was going to be killed by Axel. But instead Axel just stood there in disbelief. "Wh...wha...Fwa?" Was all he was able to say. So Xigbar had to translate for him. "I beg your pardon?" He asked.

The lady double checked then looked back at them. "That ring was already sold." Axel wanted to say something like "I'll kill that fat bastard who bought my ring!" but instead could only say "Wh...wha...Fwa?" The lady didn't look too amused at this point. "Well, we can contact you when we restock. It'll only take four to eight weeks." Again, Axel wanted to say something along the lines of "I don't have four to eight fucking weeks you slutty bitch!" But this time wasn't able to say anything except "Uh."

"Axel, before you get any violent thoughts, let's look for a different ring. Surely you can afford it now." Xigbar said, not wanting to die. Axel caved in and started looking around for a new ring. Axel chose the first thing he saw that he knew he could afford. "This one." He pointed it out to Xigbar, who was amazed that it was so cheap. (Though they didn't know it was on sale, that's why it was so cheap.) It was a diamond shaped like a heart, accented with two smaller heart shaped diamonds, one on both sides. They were carefully placed on a silver band that twisted near the rocks.

The man behind the glass case got it out for Axel, and Axel immediatly payed for it so he could get the hell out of there and go to bed.

------

**AN:** You guys have NO idea how happy I am to get this chapter done! I thought this story was going to have to stay on hiatus! But now that that part is out of the way, I may feel more up to typing and less to procrastinating. Well, Merry Belated Christmas, and Happy Belated New Years!

In the next chapter, it's all about what happened with the others while Axel and Xigbar were doing an assload of work. Stay tuned!


	8. Detective Axel

**AN:** Damn it. I had this chapter done within a week. Can you believe that? It usually takes me a month, but I had this done in a week! But you know what happened? The day I go to post it, the document was blank. I'm so sorry, but I must admit after the document was deleted, I procrastinated like all hell.

I never explained the toxic waste part in the last chapter either. Sorry. Toxic waste is the most sour thing I have ever tasted. (The candy.) It's like warheads, except it's even more sour than that! Andsoyeah.

And if you are as confused as I was this chapter (and last) is Thursday. It took me fifteen or so minutes to go through each chapter and figure it out. XD One final thing! **I've added another chapter to Valentine's Play just in case you took it off your alert list.**

Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews **phaz** and **Xiana**.

* * *

Riku sat next to Sora, even though his class was going to start any minute now. They whispered to eachother happily until they saw Roxas enter the room with Setzer following behind him. Not that they weren't happy to see Roxas or anything like that. The blond teen sat down on the other side of Sora and smiled. "Hey, my shift ends at 5:00, so is it okay if I come over at 5:30?" He asked. Riku and Sora looked at eachother then back at Roxas. "What about Setzer? I thought you were going to spend the day with him." Sora said.

"Eh, I'd rather spend the night with you two than spend a day with him." Roxas beamed. Riku and Sora returned the smile after hearing that. "That's great! Who knows what he would've done if you went with him instead!" Olette, who was sitting on the other side of Roxas, said. "Who would've done what?" A voice came from behind them.

They turned around to see Setzer standing behind them with a raised eyebrow. "That's none of your business." Riku hissed. Setzer frowned at him, not liking his attitude at all. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Class will be begin any second now." He tried to hide how pissed off he was, but that didn't work too well. Riku stopped glaring at him long enough to peck Sora on the cheek, wave to his friends, and leave in a very I'm-so-sexy-but-you-can't-have-my-oh-so-fine-self-unless-you're-Sora way. Before he was completely out of the door way, he turned half way, puckered his lips for half a second and winked at the blushing Sora.

Seeing how Riku acted just to hog his boyfriend's attention, Roxas nudged Olette quickly. "Hey, you know the one thing that Sora actually knows but will not share?" He whispered. Olette smirked. "Everything Sora knows he won't share. Just ask any teacher who has to grade his papers." She teased. Sora didn't notice, he was too busy thinking of what just happened. Why did his boyfriend have to act like that?

"Good point." He said before turning to his other side to tap on his cousin's shoulder. "Hey Sora. I want to know something. You obviously won Riku over, but no one really knows how. All we know is you bumped into him and then slept with him, but that's nothing really. So, I guess my question is...How many licks does it take to get to the center of Riku's heart?" Sora froze when he heard the question. Now, he had three options. Tell the truth, freak out and tell them he has no idea what they're talking about, or pull a Riku.

Pulling a Riku had the most votes in his head. "Depends if you're as good as me or not." He winked and licked his upper lip, causing Roxas to have a major...nose bleed. (insert winking face here) "Ms. Gainsborough! I need a bathroom break to take care of my...uh...nose bleed...! Kaythanksbye!" Roxas rushed out, hoping no one noticed his...nose bleed. (1)

--

Kairi, Namine, Sora, Roxas, and Riku sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. "Seriously? Demyx was the one who broke up with Zexion?" Kairi asked. Roxas nodded after taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I thought if that relationship was ever going to end, Zexion was going to be the one to end it." He said. Sora pouted at Riku as he stole a little branch of his grapes. "You never know, maybe they aren't really breaking up. Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding." Sora suggested, gaining him the you-are-such-a-dumb-ass look he got quite often.

"Well if you really want to find out what's going on, why not just ask him? Roxas, you live with him, and we're about to go to music class after lunch, sooo..." They looked up to see Larxene standing beside their table. Before they could really respond, she walked away. "You know, she actually has a point." Namine said. "Unfortunately." Kairi threw in.

"But the thing I _really_ don't understand is why he's been so sad lately. I mean, I would be sad too if I broke up with Riku, but shouldn't the one who's dumping the other be less depressed?" Sora asked. Riku hadn't really seen much of Demyx lately because he hadn't been to music class in a few weeks. But from what little of him he has seen from passing him in the halls, it looked as though he was a crying zombie...to put it nicely. Other than that, he had no clue what was going on.

--

"Just take no as an answer for once!" Demyx shouted. Thankfully they were locked in Demyx's music room so no one could bother them. He picked up a random music book and chucked it across the room at Vexen who just barely missed it. "Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" He picked the book up and tossed it back at the furious music teacher.

"I'm an adult! I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life!" Demyx's voice cracked a bit. "Then why don't you start acting like it?" Vexen shouted. Demyx's mind was now officially too foggy to think of anything to do other than to yell and throw a plastic apple at him, which of course he did. But, his aim was off and it hit the door. Hard. Unfortunately for them, Sephiroth was right out the door, passing by.

And lucky for Sephiroth, the janitor was near by so of course he had keys to get into the room. The moment the door was unlocked, he opened it up, only to hear Demyx shout "Stop being such a prick!" They both yelped the moment they realized Sephiroth was standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?" He hissed.

"We're just having a little chat. Demyx is still convinced that blind people really can see, but they're actually just spies for the goverment, that's why they say they can't see. Same for deaf people." Vexen said. Demyx caught on right away and pointed at him accusingly. "I haven't been disproven yet!" Why was it that every time that they seemed to be in an arguement, they always told Sephiroth it was about the goverment, and/or peaches?

"I don't even want to know why your room is a mess, but it better be clean before Aerith's class comes. And Vexen, get back to your class this instant!" He demanded before rushing out. Vexen did as told and went back to his class. Demyx just slammed the poor abused book back in it's shelf as he attempted to glare a hole through the door. When he turned around to start cleaning up other parts of the room, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell the locker was knocked over.

--

It didn't take too long beore Miss. Gainsborough's class came. Demyx was relieved that he got everything back in place (for the most part) before the class came. But there was something everyone noticed when they first entered. "What's with the boxes?" Roxas asked. Demyx looked at a stack of boxes he had sitting in the corner. "Oh those? They're nothing really. Everyone, take a seat. I'll hand you guys your instruments today." He opened up one of the boxes, trying his hardest to ignore the many stares of the students _and_ trying to fight back tears.

"So what are in the boxes?" Roxas wondered, not being able to see how bad the young teacher felt. Well, he knew he's been down in the emo dumps lately, but what he failed to see was that it was getting worse as time went by. "Stuff." Was all Demyx managed to say as he pulled out a few music books before heading over to the lockers to get the instruments. "What kind of stuff?" Roxas leaned over his chair to see if he could get a peek inside the boxes.

"Stuff stuff." He handed out the books and Larxene knew this was the perfect moment to speak up. "Sex toys." She said. It only took about five seconds for Demyx to lose all the color in his face, turn a beat red, and get a headache from the sudden blood rushing to his head. "Don't talk like that in school!" He wasn't trying to be demanding or mean, but he knew he was in enough trouble with Sephiroth. He sighed and walked over to the door after giving everyone what they needed for that class. "I'll be right back." He said before walking out.

--

After school, it seemed like all the teens were at work. Marluxia was at his flower shop, Zexion was at Ze Cafe, and Roxas was at Micky's Bs. Saix was in his dorm room making food for his Superior. Not only was Saix losing food ideas, but he was also losing money. If he wanted to continue to feed his significant other, he would have to get a job. And there are two problems with that. One, during the mornings he's at school, and two after school he's with his beloved. The only time they spent time apart was on the weekends, but that was the only time he got to spend time alone and relax.

He sighed in reliefe when he saw that all the food was ready to bring over to Xemnas. He packed it carefully and decided it was best to use his car this time. By the time he got there, the food had cooled off a ton, but was still warm. His only problem was when it came to knocking on the door. With his hands full, this was going to be very difficult. Kicking the door instead of knocking wasn't an option to him, same with setting down the food the knock. There was always the door bell, but how exactly he was going to press it was beyond him.

So he had the stare down of fate with the door bell. Yes that's possible. The one thing he didn't want to happen, happened. His cell phone started ringing. He glared down at the cell phone case that was strapped to his belt. Much to his disdain, it was Xemnas. He elbowed at his cell phone until he finally pressed "talk" and "speaker".

"Hello Superior. Did you need something?" Saix asked. "Actually yes. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for dinner." Xemnas offered. Saix wished that his phone was just screwing up and he had misunderstood, but he knew what he had heard was what was actually said. Why couldn't his company drop his call? "That would be great, thank you. I'll be over in just a second." He hid his anger quite well..until he slammed the food he had prepared in the trunk of his car. Which, of course, Xemnas could hear.

Xemnas rushed to the door to see what all the noise was, and was surprised to see Saix in his drive way pulling his own hair. "What're you doing?" The Superior asked. The blue haired man stopped yanking his own hair and looked up at Xemnas. "I'm doing my _happy dance_." Saix hissed, "happy dance" being a code for "I'm pissed off and it's all your fault.". Xemnas didn't even want to know how he screwed up this time, so he just carefully let Saix inside.

There was a reason Saix had always cooked for Xemnas, other than to show affection and to make sure he doesn't starve to death. (Which he probably would, knowing him. Why else is he so small?) It was because Xemnas' cooking scared the hell out of people. He just didn't know how to cook. He thought he did, but honestly didn't. Sometimes everyone would just have to wonder if his senses were crossed and could only taste the colors. (Literal example of "taste the rainbow") That might explain why he doesn't go near chillie.

"So what're we having tonight?" Saix asked as he took a seat. Xemnas set the food down at the table and smiled. "Italian food." He couldn't exactly pronounce half the things he made and the other half he just didn't know what it was, so he just stuck with "italian food". He sat at the table, across from Saix. "So how was your day?" He asked. The blue haired man tried ignoring the fact that he was pretty sure his fettuccini just blinked at him and the chicken parmesan was inching it's way off his plate.

"Fine. Axel is still after that ring though. It's amazing how stuborn he is." He said, poking the chicken with his fork. "Speaking of the devil..." Saix stared at his cell phone as it was ringing. It was Xigbar calling. He answered the phone with "What?"

"Saix? What was the ID number of that one ring? Y'know, the one that Axel had decided to get?" Xigbar asked. "It was something like 867." Saix sighed, twirling hair around his finger. At least this phone call was giving him time to let his food die. He hung up, not waiting to see if that was right or not. He _knew_ it was right. Knew it.

"What was that about?" Xemnas asked. Saix shrugged, and looked at the hair that was wrapped around his finger. "Xigbar just wanted to know the ID number of the ring Axel was going to get Roxas, or something." Damn, he had split ends. That certainly couldn't look too good. "Oh, of that silver ring that Xigbar chose?" Xemnas was not liking how Saix's mouth curled up into a grin that reminded him of The Grinch.

"Oh is that what he meant? I told him the ID of the gold one that Axel chose."

--

Roxas sighed as he looked at the clock. He still had ten minutes left until his shift was over. He hated work so much. At least he was almost a quarter of the way to getting the car he wanted. It's not like anyone was there at the moment for him to serve. Time passed so slowly. When nine minutes went by, Roxas could've sworn it had been nine months. He was just about to leave when a huge group of people came in as a party.

He was just going to leave it to anyone else that worked there, but it was too late. They reached the counter and his boss had shouted "Roxas! Take their orders first, then you may leave!" Before he actually did as told, he sighed and looked in the direction of his boss. "I am getting payed overtime, aren't I?" No response.

--

Roxas raced down the side walk on his bicycle, occasionally riding across the street when cars were still driving because his bike was going too fast to stop without being thrown over the handle bars. He didn't do too well when it came to turning corners, but he never fell once. Until he reached his destination, that is. He rode right into a wall of the building. Hearing a crash that came from the outside, Marluxia stepped out of his flower shop to see what had happened.

"Roxas? Are you all right?" He asked as he kneeled down. Roxas nodded as he tried getting up, with the help of Marluxia. "What brings you here?" Marluxia led the young blond boy inside. The two went into the back as the pink haired man fixed them both tea...even though Roxas never even touched his. "I came here to buy a few flowers." This was a surprise for Marluxia, but he just shrugged it off.

"Is that so? What kind of flowers are you looking for?" The two walked out of the back to see the different types of flowers there. As Roxas was looking at some flowers, Marluxia quickly rushed over to his desk to flip down the framed Zexion picture that was sitting there. "Well, what do you think Axel and Demyx would like?" Roxas asked, ignoring the strange look he was receiving. Marluxia got down two potted plants. "I think poinsettias would do, but why do you want to buy one for Demyx?" He handed over the bright red flowers, not worrying about payment.

"Well Demyx has been so depressed lately, I thought maybe I could do _something_ to lift his mood." Roxas set down some money on the counter before leaving. He left just in time too, because "tip-toe through the tulips" by Tiny Tim started playing. (2) Damn that man scared the hell out of Roxas. Possibly more so than Xemnas' cooking.

He had to be careful going back to his apartment. Trying to carry two plants while dragging an out-of-shape bike was not easy. He managed to get back somehow, but he had the same problem Saix did. Getting inside. But unlike Saix, he decided to actually put down the plants as he searched for his key. Lucky for him, someone from the inside opened the door. (Not to let him in, but to leave.) It was none other than Demyx.

There was an awkward silence between the two, along with an even more awkward stare down. It made Roxas wonder if that man ever blinked. This was getting too weird in Roxas' opinion so he finally broke the silence. "Hey, I got you something." He knew that wasn't the best way to bring it up, but better that than shoving it in his face and dropping it wether or not he had a hold of it...like he would've done one year ago. If, y'know, he actually bought him anything in the first place. He picked up the poinsettia and handed it over.

Roxas couldn't tell if Demyx was going to start crying again or not. It seemed like he would, judging the way he was just standing there doing that creepy stare again. His stare was actually rather adorable, but that was beside the point. Then Demyx did something he hadn't done in a few days. Smiled. "Thank you Roxie." He took a few steps back to set the plant down. "Have fun at your sleep over. See you after school!" And with that, Demyx was gone.

--

Riku lay stretched out on his love seat as Sora lay on top of him. Kairi, Namine, and Olette sat on the couch. They were all waiting for Roxas. Sora started drifting off to sleep as Riku slowly rubbed his back. No one knew how this kid could even begin to feel tired around these times, but as proven many of times, he just could. "Maybe we should just go ahead and get supper started?" Riku asked. Even though Sora had already fallen asleep he mumbled "Fooood." They all stared at him, frightened and tickled at the same time.

"I don't know, it seems kind of wrong to eat without Roxas." Namine said. Kairi and Olette nodded in agreement. "Maybe by the time it's done, he'll be here." Riku tried sitting up, but the sleeping monster was weighing him down. Not a second after he had said that, there was a loud knock on the door. Sora seemed to wake up immediatly and run to the door. He answered the door, and sure enough it was Roxas.

Finally, the whole gang was there. But with Roxas there, Riku didn't feel up to cooking. He felt like video games. So calling for pizza was the way to go.

--

After that long dreadful day of working, Axel and Xigbar made it back to their dorm room. They were exhausted. Xigbar decided to take his shower in the morning so he could get straight to bed. Axel on the other hand got his over and done with. Once he was done, he climbed up on the top of the bunk bed. "Hey Xig, I'm not going to be here tomorrow, and all next week. So can you take my notes for me?" Axel waited for an answer, but never got one. After a few more seconds, he could he hear Xigbar snoring.

Axel smirked as he just sat in his bed. He was going to just have to write that message on a sticky note. "Detective Axel, out." He whispered to himself before he fell back onto his pillow, falling asleep instantaneously.

* * *

**AN:** I am so so sorry about how late this is. And sorry I couldn't write more on the sleep over part. I have no idea what guys do at sleep overs other than maybe play a few video games, order pizza, and possibly watch a few movies/tell "scary" stories. Sorry that Demyx is in this chapter a lot, but it can't be helped. (He'll most likely be in next chapter even more.) I didn't want to make him so emo cuz I luffles him to death, but it's just part of the storyline. I would change it but it's too late. "KB no typing, KB no typing, KB nooo typing!" "You're too late!" -lame Dora the Explorer reference-

(1) He didn't have a nose bleed. Those were just really lame boner jokes.

(2) That song scares me to death. You should hear it at least once to truly understand the horror of that song.

In the next chapter, Aerith's class is finally going to the museum feild trip, but who's Roxas' chaperone? And what kind of surprise do the teachers have in mind for Demyx? Stay tuned!


	9. Feild Trip Horror

**AN:** My dad hasn't made me move out yet, so I've had a little extra time to update. I hope this doesn't suck too much.

Sorry I mention so many songs, especially in this chapter, by the way. I just couldn't help myself. And, as always, I don't own any of them.

* * *

Kairi, Namine, and Olette were finished getting ready for school and were now waiting for their guy friends. Riku was almost done getting ready, Roxas was just getting started, and Sora hadn't even gotten up yet. It took about another fifteen minutes or so to get _everyone_ up and ready. The six of them walked to school together, not too worried about being late. "So Riku, have you made up your mind yet? Y'know, if you're going to leave or not?" Kairi asked. Riku looked over his shoulder to look at her. "You mean with school? Comes out, it's too late to graduate early, but I'm still looking at all the campuses so I know where I might want to go to next year." Riku said.

Sora wasn't sure if he wanted Riku going to college at all unless they went together, but that was highly unlikely. He stayed very quiet during this conversation. He just didn't want to think about it. Roxas seemed miserable that Axel was in college and he wasn't, Sora didn't wan't to be the same way. They finally made it to school and they each went into their classes. Riku couldn't stay with Sora this time though.

All the students in Ms. Gainsborough's class were sitting in their seats, just talking with each other now. If their "gaurdian" was their chaperone, then that person would be standing behind that teen, or sitting in an extra seat. Roxas looked over his shoulder, seeing no one, making him wonder which group he would be stuck with. He really hoped it wasn't Larxene's group. When he looked at all the chaperone's he noticed there didn't seem to be enough. Like there needed to be at least one more.

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone came through the already open class door. "That's alright, Axel." Aerith said as she watched Axel make his way behind Roxas. Roxas didn't remember Axel signing his permission slip. If he remembered correctly, the last time he even saw Axel was after they left the casino...He didn't want to think about that.

Axel smiled at him, hoping that maybe it would get him to smile back. That's all he ever wanted to see, was Roxas' smiling face. And him in that maid outfit he had in his closet but we won't get into that. He was a bit dissapointed to see Roxas look up at him with a confused look, then turn his head back to his desk. He was getting desperate to see him smile, but there no way he was going to admit that he, The Almighty Lord And Master Axel, was desperate. So he did the only thing that was on his mind. Pull a Riku.

He placed one of his hands on the back Roxas' head and began messing with his hair before bending over and kissing the young student on the back of the neck. The teacher didn't see this, but even if she did, Axel wouldn't care. "I've missed you Roxie. It's been hell without you." He whispered, making sure his lips brushed against the smaller one's soft ear. He couldn't help himself. The ears were just too soft and...touch-able! Roxas' response to this? Back-slap him of course. "Not. In. School." Roxas mumbled.

Axel's pout hid the fact that he was actually really happy. He had seen the blond's lips tug into a grin. As a breif of a moment as that had been, it was still better than nothing. But this happiness dissapeared real quick like when he noticed something was off. "Roxas, what happened to your face?" Axel asked, noticing he had a black eye. Roxas looked up at him, not sure if he should say or not. "I could ask you the same thing." Roxas saw where Axel had been beaten with a cane, and Axel saw where Roxas had been punched.

They just stared at each other until Aerith finally announced that it was time for attendance. All the students listened carefully until their names were called. Once Aerith was sure everyone was there, she stood in front of the class. "Alright everyone, it's time to go, so I suppose I should assign chaperones." She went through most of the list, pretty quick. It was time to hear who was assigned to the red-head legend. "Axel, you'll be watching Roxas, Sora, Tidus, Kairi and Larxene. Okay, let's go." The teens looked at the almighty tallest red with a hint of dissapointment. All the students grabbed their lunches and formed a line near the door. The adults walked out with the students following.

The halls were packed with students, but they managed to get outside to the buses. The teens got on the buses they were told to go to, and the chaperones hopped in their cars. Once the buses took off, the cars started up and followed. Aerith stood in the front of one of the buses to explain a few rules. "As you guys know, don't signal for trucks to honk their horns...like last year." She tried her best to forget about last year, but that was proving to be impossible.

Once she was done explaining everything, the students did whatever it was they had planned. The two things that happened the most was students trying to take a nap, and chatting. Sora leaned over the seat in front of him. "Hey Rox, how do you think Axel's feeling now? I mean he hasn't seen you in about a week, he finally sees you but you look like someone beat the living hell out of you, and you hardly talk to him. He's gotta be worried, don't you think?"

"Try the seat behind you." Tidus said as he turned around to face Sora. Sora slowly backed off and turned to the seat behind him, and sure enough Roxas was reading a book. "Hey Rox, did you hear any of that?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded. "I did. And he should be worried! He better be." Roxas hissed.

Axel was happily following the bus with Roxas in it while listening to "Luv Addict" by Family Force 5. He also made a discovery. If you are the type to tap your foot when listening to music, car radios are not for you.

--

Demyx was in his music class, cleaning up in a rather intresting manner. He was acting like the trash was a basketball and the trash bin was a basketball hoop while listening to "Space Jam - Are You Ready For This". Who knew one could make such a perfect combo of dancing, basketball, and cleaning? He also took the time to organize things for once. And he did something only Demyx could do. He set the trash bin on the top of a locker, slam dunked trash in it, and actually _laughed_ when trash went spilling all over him. Thankfully it wasn't gross trash like used tissues or anything like that, just wrappers to things and what not.

Though what he didn't know was Xaldin was watching him from the door way. Mainly because he was too wrapped up in what he was doing and because the door was closed and Xaldin was watching through the window. Other than that, it's nearly impossible to not notice that man. When Demyx got back to putting the trash in the bin, Xaldin opened the door to help him. The moment the blond turned around and saw the ape-like man in his class room, he yelped and lost his balance. Xaldin walked over to him and offered his right hand. The younger one accepted the hand and was pulled back to his feet.

Once they let go of each other they both grabbed their own left arm, they used to do that in awkward situations as teens. Suppose old habbits never change. "So...Have you heard anything yet?" Demyx's childhood friend asked, looking down at the ground.

Demyx's POV

I nodded at him even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Yeah. I don't have as much time as I thought." I mumbled. In one way, I hoped he heard it so I wouldn't have to repeat myself, but then again, I just hoped he didn't. All of this was just a nightmare, and I wished it never happened. But it was too late to change things now. And if _one_ more person makes me listen to "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, I'll personally castrate them.

The happiness I felt moments before left quicker than it came. We both stood in this really awkward silence for what seemed like forever. It was probably just a minute though. No one broke the silence actually, but Xaldin walked away. He walked towards the door, and that hurt. A lot. It brought back many memories. And one especially painful one.

_I sat on my couch, waiting for the news Xaldin had "been meaning to tell me". We gazed into each other's eyes in complete silence. He seemed slightly upset. Which was odd. He was one teenager that _never_ got upset. My patience was leaving me for another person. It felt awkward to know that my patience of all things was cheating on me. This was so going in my dia...journal. I couldn't stand waiting any longer. I loved to just stare at him, but not when he's like this. "What is it?" I finally questioned._

_He sighed heavily and put a hand on my shoulder. "This kid...Ienzo. Ever since that day you saw him, you haven't been able to stop talking about him." He looked away and took his hand off of me as I raised an eyebrow at him. "So? I'm just happy I saw him again. Ever since that one day, I thought I'd never see him again." I saw him glare at whatever he was staring at, which happened to be the wall. Or the door. Or the poster of my favorite band. Or my rabbi...dragon. I couldn't tell, really. I'm not good at telling what people are looking at._

_"Wait a sec...You're jealous of him, aren't you?" I took the silence as a 'yes'. I couldn't help but to laugh. Hard. Of course, his glare suddenly switched from whatever to me, and this time I could tell it was me he was looking at. Once I calmed down a bit, I wiped the tears from the laughter away from my eyes. "Xaldin, he's no older than 10! I'm 16, I'm not intrested in little boys. Unlike you, I'm not a pedo." I beamed, hoping that joking would bring him into a better mood. But it didn't get any better. It only got worse._

_"I am only 18." He said that so coldly. It kind of almost hurt. He stood up and stalked to the door, but paused before walking out. "Demyx. I am sorry, but...I have school to worry about now, and you and that kid are only getting in my way. It is probably best that we did not see each other again. At least, not until I am out of school." And with that, he was gone. I felt daggers made of ice stab my heart. And we never did see each other again. At least not until I got my job at the same school he worked at. But still, that's __**six**__ years without seeing each other, talking to each other, or anything like that what-so-ever._

That was one of the hardest break ups ever. I felt my stomach go into tight knots as he paused at the doorway to my class room. "Demyx. I am sorry, but..." He started. I felt my eyes begin to water, and before long, I couldn't see too well because of all the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want him to leave me again. Especially not now. "...You are going to come with me and a few of the other teachers after school. We will meet up in the gym." I could actually hear the smirk in his voice. I loved that bastard. I ran up to him and bear hugged him. Not to seem like a creep, but I was relieved to hear him loose his breath. No, not because I'm like Saix and enjoy death, pain, and all things miserable, but because it let me know he was still a living human. Maybe not for long, but still!

End Demyx's POV

--

"Now please, will the chaperones set the alarms on their watches to 1:13? That's when we'll all meet up at the front to leave for lunch." Aerith asked kindly. Axel bit his bottom lip and tapped Roxas on the shoulder. Roxas sighed and took off his watch before handing it to Axel. "Thanks, Rox." He whispered. He looked at the watch and after a few seconds he bit his bottom lip again. He tapped Roxas on the shoulder again. Roxas took the watch back, set the alarm and handed it back to Axel. "Thanks, Rox." He whispered _again_.

All the students followed their chaperones into the museum. Everyone went different ways once inside. Most of the students didn't pay attention to what was going on, so Axel got an idea to make sure he would be wanted back as a chaperone next time a feild trip came around. He loved being loved. Too much, probably. "C'mon kiddies, I'm going to make it so that we're going to have a blast. Got it memorized?"

His group of teens -including Roxas and Sora- gave him the look that Sora usually got when he said something stupid. Which was often. "Sora, don't look at me like that. It makes me feel like an idiot. Like you." Axel said, earning him a slap on the arm by Roxas. "Roxas, stop hitting me." He growled. It came out more forcefully than what he meant it to, but he honestly has had enough of being hit. What was that brat's problem anyway? The only thing Axel could think of was on Monday when he didn't say...never mind. He knew now.

Now that he thought about it, lately there's been a pole shoved up his ass. That, or his head was still pretty foggy from when that crazy old bat whacked him in the head with her cane. Either way, he thought of himself as being a tight ass. He groaned as he forced himself to move along. He grabbed Roxas by the hand before walking off with the four other teens following behind those two. First thing was first. He had to teach "the children" about some paintings. What were the teachers thinking? Did they honestly think Axel knew anything about paintings other than they were made with paint? Roxas _tried_ telling the teachers that Axel was still convinced that all paintings are made from water color and finger paints, but they never listen to the little people.

The redheaded man led the teens to an art section that had a wall of paintings. He didn't know where to begin, so in his head he did a quick game of "eeny-meeny-miney-mo" on speed. He landed on a painting of a man. Or was that a woman? "I'm going to personally call this one the Mana Lisa. (1) I think it was supposed to be a woman, but I dunno, I have my doubts." Axel said as he leaned closer, squinting his eyes to see every detail he could.

"Come on, just tell us about two more so we can get the hell out of here." Larxene hissed. Axel turned to her and stuck his tongue out at her. Oh how it felt good to be able to act like a kid. Not that he didn't act like a kid all the time. "Whatever. This next one right over here is, what appears to be, a married farmer couple. A.k.a. the creepy people next door." Roxas snorted when he heard is companion say that. Not because they really did resemble the creepy people next door -that's no laughing matter to them- but instead, because he has proven to be an idiot...once again.

"Axel, you are aware that this painting is of a man and his _daughter_ and not his wife, aren't you?" Roxas asked. It really didn't help when Axel looked at him with the scared owl look and nearly shouted "There's a difference?" He then got that look again. He felt sorry for Sora because he had to put up with this look a lot. He didn't want to put up with that again and decided to just to skip the final painting. "If the teachers ask, I also taught you about 'The Scream'. Now I don't know about you five, but I have to _go_." He said, hoping they caught his drift.

Tidus looked at him with a fake surprised expression. "Would you look at that? The caveman knows how to count." Before that very moment, Axel had actually liked Tidus a lot. He was nice, cool, and he put that sonuvabitch Sora in his place. But now he had it coming. The redhead took the teens to the restrooms.

No one really needs an explanation of what went on in there. When Axel was done, he took off Roxas' watch for a moment to wash his hands.

--

"Hey look! It's Xaldin's grandpa!" Axel pointed at a case that had real stuffed animals in it. Larxene huffed at the older one. "Axel, that's a gorilla." She made it sound like she was talking to a four year old. Though at this point everyone else found that necessary. Axel wasn't happy, so he redirected there attention to a little spider monkey. "And that there kiddos is what Larxene is." That earned him a nice little kick. Larxene stormed off.

Kairi watched her leave, but noticed something was off. "Where's Tidus?" She asked. She wasn't getting an answer. "You somehow locked him in the restrooms, didn't you?" The only response she got was a grin. She could hardly see it though because she was standing behind him.

--

Tidus' head was tied to a faucet with his own shoe laces, his face up. It was an automatic faucet, so Axel told him if he tried to move, he'd get a nose full of water.

--

"Demyx is going to be helping me move out Sunday night, so I should be in by Monday. Hopefully that isn't too soon?" Zexion whispered to Marluxia. The rose haired man shook his head slightly. "Of course it isn't too soon. Feel free to move in whenever you want." He whispered back. Zexion attempted a smile, but it was hardly visible. Xemnas was too busy teaching the rest of the class, he didn't even notice those two. Even if he did, it wasn't like he cared.

Right after that class was over, Saix pulled Zexion to the hallway. "Zexion, I need to talk to you." The shorter one raised an eyebrow at him. "What about?" He asked. This was the first time they've ever actually talked. "Money. Why else would I talk to _you_?" Saix was then glared at.

--

Sora put his arms behind his head. "What time is it?" He asked. Axel looked at the watch...well, lack there of. He blinked at his bare wrist for a few seconds. "Rox?" He said a bit worried. Roxas thought that now he couldn't tell time, but soon realized that Axel didn't have his watch.

"Let me guess, you took it off to wash your hands?" He asked. Axel nodded nervously. "My watch was water proof." He tried to hide his frustration. "Well is it soap proof?" Axel knew that had to be the dumbest thing he had ever said. At least the dumbest thing for that week. Kairi knew she should've set the alarm on her watch too just in case. She lifted up her wrist to see the time and gasped.

"Guys, it's 1:30!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Surely they wouldn't leave without us! They've got to do a head count, right?" Sora asked, paniced. They stood silent for a minute, but as if on que, they each took off running towards the exit. Sure, the people who worked there told them to walk, but they didn't listen. Before they could leave the building, they were checked by security to make sure they hadn't stolen anything.

There were no school buses around. Axel rushed the three that was left in his car. He didn't have time to find Larxene, and he wasn't going to go get Tidus even if he did have the time. He had a feeling that the she-devil had taken the bus back. "Where were we supposed to go to for lunch?" He asked Roxas who was in the passenger seat. "It doesn't matter, by the time we find the place they'll be gone. Our best bet is to just go back to school." Sora answered for him. He's on a role today.

Axel stared at the steering wheel, trying to think. "I don't remember the way back. I'm not familiar with this area."

--

Demyx nearly skipped to the gym. When he opened the double doors to it, he was welcomed by Xaldin, Lexaeus, Aerith, Leon, Cloud, and Setzer. "You ready to go?" Xaldin asked, swirling his car keys around his right index finger. The blond nodded. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he was excited to go anyway. They all walked out of the building. The first thing they saw was a taxi pulling into the parking lot with a red sports car right behind it.

They insisted that Demyx didn't drive, so they all entered the car with the most space. Setzer's car. They went to a few places, out to eat, the movie theater, to a near by park, and at the very end, a club/bar. Setzer and Aerith only had one drink so they wouldn't get drunk like the rest of them had. Though surprisingly, the only person who got roaring drunk was Demyx. He's such a light weight.

The rest just got pretty buzzed. They were so glad that they had to pay for themselves when it came to the drinking part. They did not want to see what the bill would be if only one person payed for all of them.

--

Roxas wasn't too happy when he got home. He actually had to pay the taxi driver! Cheap ass Axel. On top of that, his punching bag - aka Demyx, wasn't there. In fact, the only people there were Vexen and Zexion! Just the people he wanted to see. Note the sarcasm. He flopped down on the couch after putting his book bag on the table. Now he had to buy a new watch too. Moments after, the front door opened. He expected it to be Demyx, but it was Axel.

"What're you doing here?" He questioned. Axel kicked off his shoes and sat right next to Roxas. "Hey, this is still my apartment. I have the right to come back here whenever I want. Got it memorized?" Even though he was just joking around -kinda- Roxas wasn't amused. At all. "What about your dorm?"

"I'm taking a week off school to be here with you." The redhead beamed, basically forcing the blond to smile back at him. "...Because I looove yooou." He added before catching Roxas in a lip lock.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be able to squeeze in, but I'm going to at least try to get the next chapter up. And I _might_ be able to finish this story if I stay at this house longer than planned. And hell, you never know, maybe I'll get the comp at the new house when I move so there won't be any more moving-related updating problems. (Well that's not entirely true. My dad's girlfriend might read what I type, and that would be a huge problem.) But let's not count our chickens before they hatch, eh?

(1) If you know who Mana is, I love you. x3

I got the whole "they got stuck at the feild trip" idea from something that really happened to me. It wasn't like **that** at at all, but that's how I got the idea. Actually, something like that happened to me twice. Once my best friend and I were left behind and had to take the preschooler bus back, and the other time my guy friend and I got lost in the middle of this huge crowded park.

In the next chapter, the big dinner party is finally here! Xemnas and Vexen reunite with someone they haven't seen in years, but is that necessarily a good thing?


	10. AN Review chap 9 here

**AN: **I just realized, if you reviewed chapter 9 when all it was was an AN, you can't review it now that it's a story. So just review here. I'm going to put what I had in the AN last time here just in case. **Don't read if you already read it when this was chapter 9. (It's the same thing.)**

Sorry, this is not an update.

I'm going to be moving into my dad's girlfriend's house soon so I won't be able to update for a while. I will update, don't get me wrong, but not as often. (Which isn't often at all if you think about it. x3;; Heh. Still.) Plus, my dad's girlfriend's daughter is pregnant, so I'll also be busy with helping them out. And on top of all that, my dad wants me to get outside more often, so unless I get a laptop... I'll go out and buy a new notebook so I can write down the rest of the chapter and other chapters.

Sorry I've been slow at updating, but if you couldn't tell my life is pretty busy at the moment. Don't worry, I'm working hard on trying to get the chapters. I hope I haven't dissapointed anyone.

And while I'm at it, I'm going to go ahead and put the AN of chapter 9. XP It's copy and pasted, by the way.

"Oh, I just realized something. I never explained why I made Valentine's Play when I did. There were a few reasons actually. One, terrible timing. Two, I wanted to get that story started before I lost intrest in it. And three, I knew that by the time I got that story finished it would be around Valentine's Day. (I was wrong unless you count the omake chapter.)

Also, I apologize that right now the story seems like it doesn't have any storyline to it at the moment, but trust me, these next few chapters are going to be packed with storyline. No if's and/or but's about it. Thank you readers/reviewers for sticking with me on this. Lately reviews are the only thing I can actually look forward to."


	11. Sea Salt Ice Queen The real chap 10

**AN:** Finally, the chapter we've (?) been waiting for since chapter...four was it? Anyways, I've been dying to type this since before Valentine's Play was finished! I'm so psyched!

Well happy holidays people. Er, any holiday I missed during the hiatus anyways. Oh! And Happy 23rd Birthday to Ryan O'Donohue! (I know, there is no way he got that message, but I still felt the need to say it because he's been my fave voice actor/actor since the Lion King II. And yes, I am aware this is hella late, but I had typed this _before_ his birthday.)

Thank you so much for your reviews! They always make me happy, but the newest ones nearly brought me to tears! (In a good way) And even a big thanks to the people who secretly read this without reviewing. (Yeah, you know who you are.)

**Crap, my sister has really gotten me into the original six in the org. before they were nobodies, and I keep wanting to call the nobodies by their original names. So I realized not too long after I posted last chapter that I accidently called Zexion "Ienzo". Sorry, please ignore that.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Dodge, or any other car for that matter.

* * *

"Please, don't go. It's such a long trip." A slightly shorter than average man spoke, grabbing a taller man by the arm.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll only be gone for a week. And remember, I'll be coming back with the new kid." He pulled the shorter one closer to him. Before too long, he gave a kiss goodbye and walked off to catch his plane.

--

"Isn't he like a little hung over angel?"

"...No."

Axel and Xigbar leaned in closer to Xaldin's face, staring in amusement. They didn't know and didn't care when Xaldin was going to wake up, but when he did, did they have a surprise for him. They waited for another five minutes and realized that they couldn't wait around for him to wake up. Axel looked over to Xigbar, and Xigbar nodded at him. The redhead stood up, walked over to the surround sound, put in a cd, and turned the volume all the way up before hitting "play".

"Angry White Boy Polka" by Weird Al started playing, waking Xaldin instantaneously with a surprised jump. He stayed in his laying position, but tensed up as he looked at the two buddies...who were in nothing but their boxers and socks. The two leaped up on the bed and started to sing along with the very obnoxious song. During the entire performance, the two did many different dances on the bed, around Xaldin. For example, as one stood on one side, the other stood on the opposite die, then they would jump over Xaldin -twirls in the air and all- landing where the other one was before. They also did a square dance around the man, and even performed a lap dance on him while he was laying down. Except, it wasn't on the lap, it was right in his face.

Usually Xaldin wouldn't mind the "face dance", as Xigbar so called it on a prior occasion, he would just easily make a perverted comment and get busy. But he wasn't up to having two asses shaking and swinging around in front of his face. He already felt like he needed to throw up as it was, and the music was killing his head. At the end of the song, the two forcefully lifted Xaldin to his feet, who couldn't stop himself from gagging.

"I only have two questions for you two." Xaldin mumbled with a hand clamped over his mouth. "One, you two did not come here in just that, did you? And two, why don't you go bug Demyx instead? He was the one who drank the most." He barely had his eyes open. It was too bright to be alive. Axel looked at Xigbar and vice versa. "Well Xig did, I just undressed after walking in." Xigbar nodded at this statement.

"And we would've been bugging Demyx, but unlike you, he did his homework. He drank a ton of water and took a few pain killers. He doesn't _have_ a hang over." Xigbar said. It was Axel's turn to nod this time. Xaldin's eye twitched, not wanting to hear that Demyx had done something smarter than him. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands while also using his fingers to massage his temples. "Now get ready for the dinner." Xigbar said, suddenly serious.

Xaldin paused rubbing his eyes just to think for .5 seconds. "...Why? It isn't until later this afternoon." He grumbled. Xigbar tackled the man, making him fall back on the bed. People liked knocking the wind out of him, didn't they? They just had to. "Because, you retarded little fruity bastard! If you just sit on your ass until it's time to go, you'll still have that hang over! Now get the hell up and start drinking water before I forecefully insert the water hose up your a--" "Xig! I think he got the point. You're mad, he knows. Calm. Down." Axel tried soothing his short-tempered friend.

It only took five seconds before Xigbar got up and walked out of the room. Now Xaldin only had Axel to glare at. Not for long though, the redhead left the room. "That was fun and all, but I have to go early. Marluxia agreed to help Luxord cook the dinner, and I...I just have to be there early. If Roxas asks, you haven't seen me at all, unless you want to say something like you saw me heading down to Marly's or Lux's. See you in a few hours." As he spoke, he was putting on his clothes that were carelessly thrown on the couch in the livingroom.

Xigbar watched as his friend left, preparing to pester Xaldin until he did something about that hang over.

--

"What am I going to do? Zexion's moving in, which is fine and all, but I have to leave Vexen! And see, when I first went out with him to get to Zexi, I didn't think leaving would be hard at all...But now..." Marly paused, hoping the other person got the point.

"Heh, I told you not to get attatched to him. I knew this would happen." Larxene said, crossing one leg over the other. Marluxia sat right next to her on the bed before burrowing his head into his hands and sighing. He started to whine some more, but whatever he was saying was muffled.

"Why don't you tell Axel? He's sure to think of something." Larxene suggested. Marluxia suddenly snapped his head up to look at this insane girl. "Are you kidding? He didn't even know I was with Vexen until just the other day, and he started flipping out! There's no way we can get him involved now." He got up to start pacing the room as Larxene just shrugged.

There was a loud knock at the door, forcing the two in the dorm room to look at the door. "It's open." Marluxia said as calmly as he could. That's when the legendary redhead walked in. "Larxene's here?" Axel asked as he looked at the blond girl. "Duh." She said, doing her mentally-retarded impression. Axel didn't want to talk to her at the moment. "Come on, we're going. Though we're going to drop by someone's place first."

Marluxia and Larxene gathered together a bunch of cooking supplies that were ready to go. It took a few trips to get everything in the car, but they managed.

--

They pulled up to a white and light blue house. Axel told the two in his car to stay in there as he handled everything. He grabbed a tiny box before walking up to the house. He rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. He heard a few shouts saying "hold on" or something along those lines. The door opened, Xemnas and Saix standing on the other side. "Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?" Saix said, none too friend.

Axel began to open the box as the blue haired man spoke. "Eh, thanks for helping me. You know, with getting the ring and all. I know it isn't much, but I made you two t-shirts for helping." And sure enough, he pulled out two white shirts out of the box. The two examined the shirts, and tried -but failed miserably- to make a straight face. Xemnas' said "In the name of love, I'll go." and Saix's said "And I'm the idiot who fell for it."

Before they could say anything, Axel took off running towards his car. He didn't bother opening the car door, he just leaped right through the window. Thankfully he left his car on, so he immediatly drove off.

--

Roxas spent most of the morning in front of the mirror, trying to make sure he looked perfect. He didn't want to over dress by going in a tux or a business suit, but he didn't want to under dress either. It took him a while to get the look he was okay with. He wore a red baggy shirt over a tight long sleeved white turtle-neck, and dark blue jeans with his usual sneakers. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was better than going commando. That was for Halloween.

After getting dressed, he still spent most of the time in front of the mirror, picking at his hair and what not. He heard the front door open, and the most annoying voice he had ever heard. It had to be Xigbar. "Yo bitches!" Yep...It was Xig. He walked out of his room to see Xigbar and Xaldin. That's when he realized the weirdest thing. Today must've been "wear-a-long-sleeved-shirt-under-a-short-sleeved-shirt-with-jeans day" because Xigbar was wearing a tight grey shirt over a long sleeved dark green shirt with jeans. And Roxas could remember Axel wearing the same thing, only different colors.

Everyone who was going to the dinner party was now at the apartment except for the people who were already there and Kairi and Namine. They were supposed to be met up there at the apartment, but they were beyond late. Everyone expected them to be the first people there. Everyone would be wrong. "What's taking them so long?" Sora complained, looking over at the group of people. Since he was laying on the kitchen counter, it was hard to see some faces.

Demyx twirled his finger around in Zexion's hair, even though the short teen swatted at his hand in protest. "I don't know, but I think we should drive by their houses to see if they're ready." Demyx said, grabbing Zexion's hand. Everyone agreed to this, but they made sure Demyx didn't drive. They liked living! But his driving made it impossible to do so.

--

A man knocked on Namine's door. He waited for an answer, but never got one. He sighed and knocked again, getting the same result. Silence. He rang the door bell, finally hearing a faint "I'm coming!". He looked up at the sky as he scratched the back of his head, waiting. The door opened, but he didn't look down. He could hear Namine panting. Namine on the other hand was looking down at her shoes as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Namine, what time is it?" He asked, still watching as the clouds slowly drifted across the sky. Namine didn't recognize that voice at all. She looked up at him to see who it was and yelped. She didn't know this man, so how did he know her? He looked familiar in the face, but that was it. The man looked down at her, making a disgusted expression. He noticed that her dress was wrinkled, her tiny sleeve was falling off her should, her hair was slightly messy, her knees were weak, and she had no shoes on. To top it off, Kairi rushed down the stairs to see why Namine screamed, and the _only_ thing the redhead was wearing was a blanket around herself.

It was now the man's turn to yelp...which he did before running off. Namine slammed the door shut. She didn't want to seem rude, but she was just acting on instincts. That was beyond strange. "What's going on, Nami? Are you alright?" Kairi asked as the blond ran up to her. "Who was that guy? His face was familiar, but I know I've never seen him before." Namine looked over her shoulder, at the door.

"He wanted to know what time it was." She mumbled. Kairi glanced at the time, realizing something. "Maybe it was a good thing that he came, because we're going to be late for the dinner...And you know, if we had continued what we were doing..." Kairi said. Namine cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "If you put it that way..." The two girls rushed back upstairs to take a shower so they could leave.

--

Two cars pulled up in the drive way. There was a blue Ford Shelby GT500 Cobra SVT Mustang with bubbles painted on it, and a dull green 1969 Dodge Charger right behind it. Demyx stepped out of the sports car, heading straight towards Namine's door. He made a fist, ready to knock on the door. As he held his fist up high, the door opened. Kairi and Namine stood on the other side. He put down his hand before he ended up knocking on their heads...like last time. "Hey girls. What took you so long?" Demyx asked as the Kairi closed the door behind them. They really didn't want anyone, especially him of all people, to know what they were doing. Talk about Deja Vu.

"We uhm, overslept." Namine said. Demyx gave them a confused look. "Until four in the afternoon?" He asked after checking his watch. They both paused to look at eachother, then back at the man. "Y-yeah. We uh...Stayed up really late...Um, watching tv!" Kairi stuttered. "Well, _uh_, that, _uh_, sounds, _uh_, believable." Demyx retorted. He wasn't buying any of that. He may be dumb, but he isn't **that** dumb.

He walked back to the Ford, and the girls walked to the Dodge. The back door to the charger swung open, where Olette, Riku and Sora -those two on the floorboard- sat, waiting for them. There was just enough room in the backseat for them to squeeze in. The girls climbed in, buckling their seat belts immediatly. Vexen sat in the driver's seat, but turned his head to see the teens in the back. "Don't worry too much, Zexion is driving Demyx's car." The girls sighed in reliefe. They didn't want to remember last time Demyx drove behind them.

Roxas turned from the passanger seat to wave at the new arrivals. Namine looked out of the car window to watch her house as they drove away. But there was something a bit off. That man from earlier was sitting at the side of her house, fiddling with what looked like a watch. If he had a watch, why did he ask for the time? When she tried getting a better look, she saw a flash of blue where the man was, and then he vanished. "I'm going insane." She thought outloud. Riku looked up at her with a smirk. "No need to tell us twice." Of course, Sora slapped him for Namine.

--

"That's it. No doubt about it." Roxas said as Vexen drove closer to the mansion. This brought back memories to the cousins. It has been quite sometime since they last came to visit. Sora's smile reached both of his ears and then some.

Vexen drove through the round driveway with Zexion following. They parked next to Axel's car before getting out. It was amazing to watch everyone get out of Demyx's tiny car. It had to have been cramped as all hell considering Zexion, Demyx, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, AND Xaldin were crammed in there. Thankfully Xigbar volunteered to lay in the trunk, but that still left the big boys to share a seat. The only reason why they didn't take their own cars was because they were all headed to the same place afterward, so it would save a bunch of money on gas.

Everyone stood in front of the mansion, staring in awe. Most of them had never even imagined a place so big. Okay, so there was the great wall of China, but that didn't really count because it wasn't even on that world. "Well what're we waiting for? There's a dinner party going on in there, and we're going to miss it." Roxas extended his hand towards the handle/knocker/whatever as he spoke. He grabbed the handle and began to gently tap the door with it. Seconds later, the double doors opened wide, Luxord waiting on the other side.

The host smiled warmly before stepping aside. "Come on in. We've been expecting you. For those of you that don't know, I am Luxord." He bowed his head respectively as his guests entered his cozy home. Once the guests were a foot within the mansion, they could hear people barking with laughter and a few girlish screams. That made them wonder what they were doing to Marluxia. "Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia are in the kitchen if you wish to join them."

He lead the group into his kitchen. The first thing they saw was Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia pounding eachother with bags of flour. No one knew how to respond to this. Xigbar wanted to join in, Roxas wanted to kill himself, Vexen wanted to apologize for their childish ways, Sora wanted to know what started this, and Riku wanted to know why Luxord wasn't going off on them for messing up his kitchen.

Luxord watched as those three played with the flour. "Dinner should be about done. Thank you ever so much for helping me make it, you three. Our last guest should be here any minute now." That's when they ceased their playing to look up at the man. "'Scuse me? I thought everyone was here." Larxene looked over the group, seeing more people than she thought were even invited.

Luxord chuckled lightly. "I couldn't honestly have an odd amount of people at my dinner table, so I invited an old friend of mine. I hope that isn't a problem."

Larxene wrinkled her nose. It was bad enough she had to have dinner with people she knew, it was worse to have dinner with someone she didn't know. Put them together, and that was one hell of a bad dinner planned. Roxas stepped through the crowd of guests who were still thinking about their opinions on the flour war. Axel looked up at the short blond he claimed a year ago. "It's fine, really. Hey Rox, why don't you and the rest of your friends go help Lux set up the table while Larx, Marly and I clean this mess, huh? 'Kaythanksbye!" The redhead shoved as many people into the dining room as possible -the rest just walking in there- before rushing back to the kitchen.

Luxord was about to follow the crowd into the dining room, but paused at the doorway to look over his shoulder. "You're a good kid. A desperate one, yes. But a good one none the less." He smirked before going back to the rest of the guests. Axel grinned sheepishly, but his grin faded the moment he turned around to see two not-so-happy faces.

--

The table was set, and everyone had taken a seat to chat with one another until the new guest was there. Luxord sat at one end of the table, with Roxas sitting on the oppisite side. It was a _long_ distance. On the right side of the table sat in order -from Luxord to Roxas- Larxene, Vexen, Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, Saix, and lastly Olette. On the left side, in order -again, from Luxord to Roxas- Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Sora, and then one empty seat.

They had previously been talking about how Vexen, Xemnas, and Luxord knew eachother from school, but that topic seemed to bore the living hell out of the rest of the guests. As soon as Axel's stomach finished roaring, it began to shout in many languages all of which saying "FEED ME". Once it got to french, there was a knock at the door. Roxas, being the closest to the door, which isn't very close at all, decided to get up and answer it himself. When he came walking back, there was a tall dark man with long white hair stalking behind him.

"I know, I'm terribly late. My apologies." He said before bobbing his head downwards for three seconds. Recognizing the voice instantly, Xemnas and Vexen looked up to see the face of this man. "Xehanort?" They asked in unison, along with Zexion and Axel. Vexen seemed enthused while Xemnas on the other hand looked rather terrified. Zexion and Axel also looked up from what they were doing, but didn't really look at the man.

He took a seat right beside Sora, who scooted his chair closer to Riku. Before he could properly introduce himself, Saix elbowed Xemnas. "You know him?" He asked. Xemnas nodded, his terrified expression still plastered on his face. "Indeed. Xehanort is my twin brother. He's older by five minutes, and some how more successful than I am. That'swhyVexenadoreshimso." With that said, everyone else introduced themselves.

When Zexion and Axel introduced themselves, Xehanort smirked and mumbled something along the lines of "I had a feeling that's who you were." Now that it's been so long, Axel's stomach was now singing songs in spanish about being hungry. That said enough for the rest of them, and the feast began.

"Superior, why didn't you tell me you had a twin? Is there anything else I don't know? For all I know, you have a pidgeon for a sister." Saix hissed. Xehanort chuckled softly behind his hand. "Rest assured, we aren't related to any birds. Maybe a few bird _brains_, but that's just about it." Xehanort said. Already sick of hearing about Xehanort, Xigbar tried changing the subject. "Hey, Saix, why do you call him 'Superior' all the time? I've never heard you call him 'Xemnas' before."

"Oh, I have." Xemnas said before sipping his tea. Saix tried thinking of when he ever called him by his first name before. That's when it hit him. His eye grew, his ears folded back slightly and it got really silent. Xigbar and Axel exchanged glances before catching on. It didn't take too long before they sarted cracking up. It just brought up the question of how many straight people were in that room.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, you two." Xaldin hissed.

--

The dinner was over within an hour or two, but there was still the special desert Axel had planned. The dinner plates were replaced with silver platters. There all kinds of deserts to choose from, including, but not limited to, cookies, cakes, cupcakes, doughnuts, and jell-o. Sora's stomach ached just looking at it. He could almost feel his sweet tooth rot.

Everyone grabbed what they wanted once they knew it was okay. Axel smirked when Roxas took a cookie. That was Axel's signal to stand up. "May I have your attention please?" He asked. The room got silent as all eyes were on him now. Some people continued eating like Roxas, but all eyes were on him.

"A few years back, I met the guy of my dreams, but he thought I was a total nut case. Hell, he probably still thinks that. Anyways, when I was accepted into the college I attend now -thank goodness for box tops- Roxas and I decided to become boyfriend/boyfriend," Axel went on, and Roxas nearly drifted off to sleep. This was the most boring thing he had to put up with since the time he had to be the judge of a blinking contest between Sora and puppet.

As Axel continued on his little love speech, Roxas took another bite of his cookie, noticing part of it was as hard as a rock. "And y'know, Roxas is about to eat his engagement ring." The redhead said as casually as possible. Roxas placed a napkin on his mouth and spat out the "rock". After wiping it off a bit, he realized that it was the ring.

He stared at it for a few seconds, then looked back up at Axel. "Are you asking me to..." He needn't finish his question because the redhead nodded. "In that case, yes." Everyone's faces light up. Even Saix seemed to be in a better mood. Everyone began to congradulate him. All the couples, except Axel and Roxas because they sat too far apart, held hands during this moment. Zexion sighed, looking away from Demyx, but he felt a hand on his own. He looked back at Demyx, who was watching the people across from him. Zexion smiled and rested his head on Demyx's arm after lacing his fingers with other's fingers.

Demyx smiled at him and wrapped both arms around the shorter one. At first, Zexion enjoyed this, but that's when he noticed, he was still holding hands with someone. He very slowly looked at Demyx's arms, then the hand that was holding his. He followed the arm with his eyes, only to realize something. Marluxia had snaked his arm behind Demyx to grab Zexion's hand. It was official, Zexion was terrified. He immediatly let go to cling to Demyx.

"Is something the matter, Zexion?" Namine asked, noticing his reactions. He looked at Marluxia, who was now cuddling up towards Vexen. "...No, I'm fine."

"Looks like Roxas is the one having the troubles." Olette noted. Roxas looked up, a bit worried. "Shutupshutupshutup." He whispered. "Would you look at that! The ring's too small to fit!" Larxene howled. "Shutupshutupshutup." He continued trying to screw on the ring. The only thing he was accomplishing was making his finger really red and sore. Saix smirked to himself. His plan worked. Since he was mad at Axel and Xigbar, just to screw with them, he used his pinky as the model when it was time to resize the ring. Show those bastards. Maybe next time they'll know better than to drag him out of class and ruin his perfect attendance just to use his finger as a model for something that wasn't really neccesary.

"Is that true, Roxie? Is it too small?" Axel looked across the table, watching his soon-to-be struggling to put on his ring. The small boy gave up with a huff, nodding. "Well don't worry, we can always go and take it back and get it resized to fit." Axel chimed. Saix's smirk was now an evil kind of crazy grin. "That would be ill-advised. If you resize a ring to be smaller, you can't make it big again. Well, you can, but it would ruin the ring." Saix said, matter-of-factly.

"Well Rox, we're screwed."

--

The dinner went smoothly, but the desert could've been better. Roxas agreed to chip in to buy a new ring, but the one he had now was going on a necklace. Everyone was now listening to music, partying basically. Though most were just enjoying being in such a large place,and it had nothing to do with school or court. If you look in the dictionary, Luxord's name is right next to "success" among other things. He had it made.

"So did you hear? Lucky 13 finally has a new lead singer, and they're holding a concert to show him off." Olette gossiped. Kairi nodded excitedly. "Yeah. Too bad the concert will be in Midgar. That's way too far just to go and see a concert. My pin pal in Midgar has seen a picture of the new lead singer and said he was pretty cute. I can't wait until we can see!"

Roxas leaned back into Axel, comfortably. "Yeah, Lucky 13 used to be my favourite band. But then there was that _accident_ that the manager kicked him out of the bus, ran him over, put it into reverse, ran him over again, then let the bus push his nearly lifeless body into the sewer, where he was then eaten by sewer rats. I heard he was a total asshole. Ah well, his voice was hellacious. I hope the new lead singer can match his skills."

They heard a devilish cackle. They turned to see who it was. And there was none other than Larxene, strutting her stuff...a.k.a. her plane tickets to Midgar and her Lucky 13 front row tickets. "Heh, look what uncle Luxie gave me." She said in a mocking voice, waving her tickets in their faces. "Ohh the rewards of doing something as simple as keeping in contact with the rich family members. Too bad Rox, if you would've kept in contact he would've known you liked Lucky 13 and gotten you tickets. But alas, you haven't spoken to him since your mother had a little bit of sanity left in her. Which was a long, long, long, long, long time ago." She taunted the blond boy.

Axel growled defensively, baring his teeth. That sucker was ready to attack. The dog was at the end of his chain, ready to break free. I'm going to stop with these really lame lines. "Nono, Axel...She has a point." Roxas reached behind him and patted the redhead. He calmed slightly, but he was still pissed off for Roxas. "Well Rox, if you're seriously okay with all this, then do you mind if we go upstairs and you do that thing you do with your toungue? After what I've been through, I _really_ need it." Axel groaned innocently. Roxas shrugged and followed the redhead into the upstairs guest bedroom after waving to his friends and Larxene.

Luxord walked to the front door when he was sure he wasn't the center of attention anymore. He opened the left door as silently as possible. "Yo! Mr. ...Host man...sir. Where are you going?" Xigbar asked "innocently". Luxord turned to see the man. ...Okay, so not all the attention was away from him...apparently.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just going out, around to the back to get some champagne." Xigbar did his infamous Cheshire-cat-like grin, which freaked Luxord out, by the way. "As if! _I'll_ go get the _shampaggen_." Luxord wanted to correct him so badly, but only stepped aside to let him out. "Just go through the back door, second to the left. In the ice bucket is the champagne bottle and a sparkling water bottle. There'll be a door near it, that leads to the kitchen. Just go through there to get back in." To answer the question I'm sure you're wondering, no. He had no idea why he was trusting Xigbar.

--

In the kitchen, Xaldin and Demyx stood in there alone, having a private conversation. "So tell me, and be precise, how much longer until you...?" Xaldin needn't finish, the blond boy knew what he was going to say. Demyx couldn't look at him, so he had his back facing him. "I have until tomorrow night."

Xaldin wrapped his arms around the younger one, resting his head on the small shoulder.

--

Xigbar was now in the back taking sips of _shampaggen_. After two more swings, he decided to go ahead and leave to give "Mr. Host Man" his bottle before he was accused of stealing...again. He walked to the door that went into the kitchen but stopped in his tracks. "You all know I'm just stalling." He then continued on his way into the kitchen. When he walked in, he didn't like what he saw.

"Xaldin? Demyx? Gawd, get your OWN boyfriend!" He stormed past those two, right into the party room. Demyx tried chasing Xigbar, but Xaldin held onto his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. When Demyx gave up, he returned to hugging Xaldin. Luxord wasn't even the least bit surprised when he noticed some of the champagne was gone.

Knowing that Demyx didn't have much time left, Xaldin needed to have a heart-to-heart with him before it was too late. He thought now would be the best time. "Demyx, about the day I left," Demyx didn't want to hear it, his life was almost over. This is not what he had wanted to hear. But he stayed anyways, nuzzling into the older one's chest. "I was a fool for leaving. You weren't really in my way from graduating. Hell, I did better when you were still with me. It was just that I wanted the perfect image. I felt like my image wouldn't be perfect if I was pedophile, but honestly it didn't matter. I would have returned to you, but I couldn't face you after that." Demyx still didn't want to hear any of this. It was all over now, and he just wanted to be with Zexion.

"Demyx, I still love you." And THAT'S when Demyx wanted to start listening. He looked up, shocked. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even think of what to say, Xaldin leaned down, capturing Demyx's soft lips with his own.

--

Marluxia walked up to Zexion, who was just sitting in a corner by himself. "Hey Zexi, something wrong?" Zexion snapped his head up to look at the rose haired man. He's been giving Zexion the creeps lately, so the shorter one got up and left. He wanted to tell Demyx he loved him before it was too late, but didn't know where he was. He saw a very ticked off Xigbar hand some bottles over to Luxord, and since Xigbar was the closest person to him at the moment, he chose to ask him. "Hey Xigbar, where's Demyx?" Zexion asked.

The old man stopped grumbling to himself for a few seconds. "In the kitchen..." Then he went right back to grumbling. Zexion jogged into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a mind-raping sight. Demyx had his eyes closed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he was in a lip lock with the ape man. What made it worse, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Zexion rushed back out, not wanting to stick around anymore. When he made it outside he noticed it was already dark out. Oh how time flies. A few seconds after he rushed out the doors, all the lights on the inside suddenly shut off unexpectantly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to try and figure out what caused the lights to shut off. It wasn't storming out, Luxord payed his bills, they weren't using too many electronics, but Luxord's mansion was the only place in the area that had the electricity shut off.

--

It was so dark, that Axel couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. Maybe the fact that his eyes were closed had something to do with it. He opened his eyes, and he still couldn't. Maybe it was because his face was crammed into Roxas'...Once he leaned back, he still couldn't. _Now_ he knew it was dark. "Roxas, I'll be right back. I'm going to go see what went wrong." He said, pecking his fiancee on the forhead.

"XIG!" He shouted, non too subtly. "I NEED YOU TO BE MY EYES!"

"You bastard!" Xigbar shouted back. He joked though. He switched his eyepatch to the other eye and went upstairs to help guide Axel through the house. (1) Sometimes he purposely ran Axel into walls. They made it outside where the meter box was. Axel went to touch (still not able to see) but Xigbar slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it, someone cut the wires." Before he could ask who might've done it, there were a few screams.

Axel's eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness, so he snapped around to see where the screams came from. He noticed Zexion was sitting in front of the double doors, holding his head in pain. But that's not what got Axel's full attention.

* * *

**AN:** This was the latest update yet. I'm so sorry! Sooo much has been going on. But I shall work harder to get the chapters up faster. Also, after this trilogy is over my sister's going to be making a spin off of the trilogy, and it SHOULD explain who the mystery man at Namine's door is. If she forgets to explain it, just PM me after her story is over and I'll explain. It should also explain some "plot holes". (In all three of my stories.)

(1) Try this: Buy an eyepatch. Wear it on your right (or left, doesn't matter) eye all day. Then at night switch it to the other eye, and BAM! You can see in the dark. Trust me, I've tried. It's awesome. (The eye under the eyepatch has already adjusted to seeing in the dark, so by night time, when you switch it over, you can see just fine.)

**In the next chapter**, Where's this jerk going with Roxas? Demyx's secret revealed, or is it? Could this be the end to our beloved characters? Why am I still asking questions? Stay tuned!


	12. Memories

**AN:** This chapter is going to take a while to type because school started a couple months ago, I keep getting grounded now that I moved in with the bitch from hell, and my computer time limit has been reduced to an hour a day, but I AM trying, so at least give me credit for that, okay? So here's a filler chapter to keep you waiting. (Please be patient with me, I feel bad enough for not having it up yet.)

This filler chapter is about Xaldin's, Zexion's and Demyx's past. (Mostly Demyx) Each part was going to be somewhere in the story, but I forgot exactly how I was going to put them in. So here it is, enjoy!

* * *

"So Xally, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Demyx beamed at his best friend.

The two young boys walked down the beach, by the ocean. "I want to be a scientist, just like my big brother, Dilan. It's funny, y'know? My brother died at the lab with a couple of his friends the day I was born. My mom always said that I have his spirit. I feel like I'm supposed to pick up where he left off." Xaldin answered truthfully.

Little ten year old Demyx looked up at him, his grin fading. "Oh. What's your back up plan? You know, if you don't make it as a scientist?" Xaldin shrugged. "No clue. Maybe I'll work at a bar."

There was a silence before Demyx burst out laughing. "Funny?" Xaldin asked. Demyx wiped tears from his eyes while nodding. "Heck yes! The thought of you at a bar is just...I don't know, amusing." Xaldin shook his head, smirking.

"Yeah? And what about you? What are you going to be when you're older?"

Demyx jumped back and exaggerated a gasp. "XAL. DIN. Duuuuuh! I'm going to be a rockstar, of course!" The younger one chuckled behind his hand. "Or a life gaurd. I like the water, and I like helping people, so that's _my_ back up plan."

Demyx darted off towards the water without warning, knowing Xaldin was faster than him. "Last one in can't shave their sideburns for twenty years!" Xaldin began to run, only to realize that Demyx was already knee-deep in water while he barely had a foot in. Demyx giggled. Yes. Giggled. He considered giggling to be the manliest of all laughs. "I win!" He continues running deeper into the ocean until he had to swim.

"Look Xally! The water's so clear! You can see everything! The fish, the sea shells, more fish, some rocks, a crab, a drowning little boy, some more fish, some seaweed..." He said in a sing-song voice until he came to a hault. He took a deep breath before diving under. He grabbed the little boy by the arm and swam back to the top, holding the little boy's head above the water.

"XALDIN! HELP!" And that's when...Demyx's voice cracked. The little ten year old had always loved helping people, but he's never had to save a _life_ before. He swam back to shore as fast as he could. Xaldin met him half way and took the boy from him. Xaldin helped get any and all water out of the boy's lungs as Demyx tried to find a professional. The boy coughed up all the water before his eyes shot open and he took a huge breath. It surprised Xaldin that he wasn't crying, like he had expected.

In fact, the little boy just sat up like nothing happened. Demyx came skidding back. "Are you alright?" He shouted, checking for a pulse. The little boy looked up at him with big blue eyes. He nodded. "Where's your family?" He asked. The little one turned his around to look, but didn't see his family anywhere, so he put his head back down.

"Poor guy. My name's Demyx, and the one with the big nose is Xaldin. We're your friends." The blond smiled. "Ienzo..." That was all the little boy said. "So, your name is Ienzo?" Xaldin asked. The boy shook his head. "I'm Zexion..."

Demyx told Zexion to stay put as he had a private conversation with his friend. "Xaldin, we've got to help him! He's soo cute, and he looks so lonely." Demyx whined. "Fine, but what do you purpose we do? What do you think a life gaurd would do right now?"

Demyx looked back at the little one as he drew pictures in the sand with his finger. "Wish he would've become a rockstar?" Demyx said with his most pitiful voice, looking up at Xaldin with puppy eyes.

"There you are! Don't ever leave my side again, okay Zexion?" Said a teen. He picked up the four year old and started to walk away. Demyx and Xaldin watched as he stared back at them.

* * *

"C'mon pretty, pretty princess! (1) Hurry up and buy us some ice cream!" Axel called. Zexion huffed. Being in this group was none too fun. He appreciated Marluxia inviting him, but Axel, Larxene and Marluxia were always better off without him as their slave. Zexion stood in line to buy sea salt ice cream for all, but the line was long. The lines at the beach always seemed to be long for some reason.

He finally got up front and pulled out his money before making the order. He calculated in his head how much it would cost to buy ice cream for the whole group. "Four sea salt ice creams, please." He spoke softly, setting the money on the counter. "Wow little dude, you have quite the appetite, huh?" The guy behind him said. "It's for my friends also." He grabbed the snacks and spun around, running right into the teen who said that.

He dropped the ice cream and glared up at the blond. "Whatch wher--Huh?" The guy was already bending down trying to pick up the mess. "I'm so sorry." He said, rushing. "Let me buy you some more."

Zexion refused. He recognized that adorkable voice, but the name failed him. "Zemyx?" He asked. The blond paused, then did his manly giggle. "Nono, I'm _Demyx_. And you are...Zexion, right?" _He remembered._

"Sorry for running into you." Zexion blushed. Demyx had gotten older and was still in good shape. "Don't be sorry, I was prob'ly too close...Wow. You've grown." Demyx said, a bit distracted. Zexion looked at his friends, who stared right back at him. Demyx looked back at them and grinned. "Well if you won't let me buy you some more ice cream, you could at least get in front of me in line."

When little Zexi got his ice cream, he ran back to his friends with their sticks of salty sweet slush. "Let's go before _they_ get mad." groaned Axel. Zexion stared at a man who was waiting outside of the little Snack Shack. The man seemed so familiar. That face, those pecks, that hair...It all rang a bell. Befor long, Demyx came running out of the Snack Shack with two sticks of sea salt ice cream. He bear hugged the man Zexion was staring at. _Xaldin._

"Xaldin, I got 'em!" He beamed, their noses touching. Xaldin snaked his arms around the 16 year old. They were both smiling, and before too long, their lips sealed. Axel and Larxene echoed an "Ewww" as they saw the two. "I think it's romantic." Marluxia sighed dreamily.

"You're sick!" Axel deemed.

"You're ten!" was the only come back Marly could think of.

"So are you!"

"SHADDUP!" eight-year-old Larxene yelled, stamping her foot.

That snapped Zexion out of his daze. "Let's go..." He mumbled, heading back onto the sandy area of the beach. Demyx pulled back to say goodbye, but the kids were gone. His ice cream dripped onto Xaldin's bear back, making him jerk and shiver. "Watch it." He grinned.

* * *

Demyx's POV

_"I am only 18." He said that so coldly. It kind of almost hurt. He stood up and stalked to the door, but paused before walking out. "Demyx. I am sorry, but...I have school to worry about now, and you and that kid are only getting in my way. It is probably best that we did not see each other again. At least, not until I am out of school." And with that, he was gone. I felt daggers made of ice stab my heart. "Xaldin? Xaldin!" Large beads of warm tears rolled down my cheeks. It hurt too much to speak, but I tried calling out to him anyways. "Please don't leave me...Wait..." My voice not able to reach higher than a whisper. And we never did see each other again. At least not until I got my job at the same school he worked at. But still, that's six years without seeing each other, talking to each other, or any contact what-so-ever. (2)_

* * *

My first day back to school. Haha, that's because I got a job at the school. That's right, I went from street perfor...I mean... mega famous stripper, to music teacher. And at Saint Valentine, none-the-less! St. Valentine is a pretty big high school, and the principal is this amazing man named Sephiroth. He doesn't hire anyone who is less than perfect.

I'm walking down the halls, gripping the strap to my sitar case tight enough to make my freshly cut nails dig into my palms until they bled a little. When I get into my new classroom, the first thing I see is two fairly large men. They both have their backs to me, so I can't see their faces. One's like a panther, and the other is like a bear! "E-excuse me, I'm the new music teacher here. Um...Is this the music room?" They simultaneously turned around to face me.

"Indeed." The panther said. The moment I saw the panther's face, his eyes, heard his voice, I knew. It's Xaldin! I ran towards him, bear hugging him for the first time since the day at the beach, knocking the wind out of him. "Omigosh, I love you so much!" I buried my face into his chest...Mmm, firm.

"Now that's a 'nice to meet you' you don't see every day." Did that bear just crack a joke? "Actually, I know him. We were best friends since I was born. Then at age 13-15 we dated, and at 15-17 we started having lots of sex. Of course, that only lasted a year because after a year he chose school over me." The shade of red that Xaldin's face turned made me smile. The bear stifled a laughed. "Well then, that was a lot more than I ever needed to know. I'm Lexaeus."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Demyx!"

* * *

For the longest time, I thought I was going to be fired. The students loved me, but Sephiroth hated me. Though I did gain at least a little respect from him one day when I took a punch for a student. One day after Xaldin and I walked out of the boys locker room together, I went outside to go to my car, drive home and take a bath. But when I walked out, I heard a voice calling for help. I ran towards the voice, only to see everyone's favorite student, Marluxia. He had a cut on his cheek, his fists were shaking in fury.

"Marluxia! What's wrong?" I ran towards him, placing my hands on either side of his shoulders. "Over there! I tried to help, but Xigbar back handed me hard enough to make me lose balance. I decided it was best to call for help."

"You made a good choice, most sixteen year olds now-a-day don't call for help, they try doing it themselves." I_ love_ sounding responsible. That is, until I look up and see Xigbar and Axel pounding in some students face. I lost all feeling and color. I guess that could help me in this situation.

I dashed towards the three students. I pulled the victim away and stepped in front of him. "Guys! What has gotten into you-" Before I could finish yelling, Axel punched me dead up in the face, causing my nose to bleed a little. "Dude! That's the good teacher! You can't punch_him_!" Xigbar stood up.

"Yes I can. He used to live with my dad before he died, and now I have to live with him. Do you know how obnoxious he can be? I've been wanting to punch him for the longest time now." Axel told bluntly.

I turned around to see the other student. Half of his face was covered by his hair, the other half had blood running down it. Considering I was still fairly new, I hadn't seen all the students yet. "Who're you?" I asked.

"Zexion."

* * *

I found out later that they were beating him up because they were originally picking on Marluxia, but Zexion stood up for him, and in turn, got the hell beat out of him.

End POV

* * *

(1) In-joke. (In my RP, I play Zexion, and so my sister -Axel- and our friends -Marly, Roxas, Luxord, and Namine- decided to make a song saying "Zexion's a pretty, pretty princess" as the main lyrics. XP)

(2) This is an excerpt from chapter nine, only with a few new lines.

Stay with me, the new chapter _is_ in progress.


	13. IMPORTANT AN

**AN:** Holy shiznit, how long has it been since I updated this last? I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been on this in years! Well, anyways, I just defeated Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days a few days ago, and it really inspired me to work on this trilogy again. I love all my loyal reviewers, and I want to prove how sorry I am, but I am unsure of how. Ideas?

Don't worry, this story is almost over, and I am PUMPED to write the third and final story. I re-read Valentines Play not too long ago (I wrote it when I was fresh out of sixth grade) and I realize how WRONG it was compared to a real high school. I am now a sophomore in high school, and I just love comparing my real school to the St. Valentine High.

Anyways, looking back at how much I already have typed (I started this chapter almost two years ago) I'd say it's about half way done. All I need to do is add on to it and revise whatever I have already typed. Anyways, this AN is just to let anyone who is still semi-interested in the story that I am in fact bringing it back from the dead. This chapter should be ready by the end of the week. (No certain deadline, but my goal is to have to uploaded by the weekend) The chapter after that may be the last, and then we finally get to the story that I personally think has the best plotline of the trilogy. I think the third and final story will have minimum comedy because it is a more serious story, but I will put _some_ in there because I can't stay serious myself for more than a few moments. (Unless seriousness is necessary.)

So here is a quick review on what's happened so far as a refresher for those who have forgotten, but do not have the time n'or patience to look back and re-read each chapter.

**This Story Thus Far In A Nutshell**

Axel and co. have gone to college. (Sanmex University) Saix is a douche with a capital BAG. Roxas admits to being in love with Axel, but he struggled to say it back. Axel feels bad, so he purposes with a cookie. Again, Saix being the douche that he is, he purposely made Roxas' engagement ring way too small. Demyx has been an emo little kitty cat, and everyone who actually knows why has also been on the morbid side of the spectrum. When everyone goes to par-tay at Luxord's, the lights "magically" get shut off, and there's a creep roaming around the mansion, who apparently has already done some harm.

Also, my writing sucked. I hope this next chapter's suckiness will be excused because my writing skills have improved... Slightly..... I hope. I mean, seriously, the last time I worked on this, I was JUST entering 8th grade, and now I am a quarter of the way through 10th. Surely, I am doing a bit better?

Anyhow, I will stop this here, and continue to finish up the chapter. Please, for those of you who want me to continue, pleasepleaseplease review this AN telling me that you honestly want it to live. Don't get me wrong, it will live no matter what, but I want to hear it from you all. It would honestly encourage me to get my booty into gear.

Thank you reviewers for making it worthwhile! If it weren't for those who were there from the begining, I would've never even considered making a second chapter to Valentine's Play, much less this! I love you all!


End file.
